The Deserted Heart
by xXSoMeOneXx
Summary: A story of Iki Hatake, Kakashi's daughter... Exciting, No? Just so you know, i can't write summaries. Sorry. This story is now rated teen, but if any one complains, i'll change it back when the violence and cussing, which are fairly mild, come.
1. Profile Hatake, Iki

Editor's note:

Hi! Well, if anyone ever actually reads this story, my friend wrote the whole thing. However, she has NO idea how to use FanFiction, so she let me put it up for her! Well, if you are reading this, I do not own anything, and neither does my friend, except our old computers... And my friend owns the plot... so I really don't own any thing... T.T

Profile

Name- Hatake, Iki (middle name tenshi)

Meaning- Iki-abandonment, desertion, relinquishment, spirit, heart, disposition, breath, purity, essence, freshness. Hatake- scarecrow. Tenshi- heavenly gift, imperial gift, nature, natural elements, angel.

Age- 10

DOB- May 3rd

Blood type- O

Country- born-2 earth country, 2-6 sand country, 6-9-earth country, 9-10-find out later, 11 fire country

Height- 4'9"

Weight- 62 pounds

Hair/eyes- grey hair (not like old, but like Kakashi's). Your hair is always falling in your face, it's straight, to your shoulders, and it's messy. You have grey/silver eyes.

Level- none, but would be great.

Weapons- kunai, Double-Bladed Kunai, Exploding Notes, Makabishi (throwing stars), Shuriken (Throwing/Ninja Stars), Throwing Needles. THINGS THAT CAN BE THROWN!

Bloodlines- mastered Sharingan, mastered Mangekyou Sharingan, can control earth and sand (copied it) freely, and last something I made up called touzoku. It allows you to copy a bloodline, let alone any ability, and keep it with out taking it from someone. But when you use it your eyes change to the bloodline's necessary eye color or to the eye color of the person; you obtain a lot of bloodlines with this. And the best part about the bloodline is that you never lose chakra while using a copied bloodline, only when you are copying it with the original bloodline.

Curses/demons- every time you obtain a bloodline you act like that person for a whole day.

Jutsus- earth jutsus, sharingan, shadow cloning, some fire jutsus, great at taijutsu, very flexible, great hand to hand combat, and great at like gymnastic moves.

Attitude- friendly, cute, serious when fighting, not afraid to speak your mind, either depressed or really happy (not anything in between) can have major mood swings.

Family- Hatake, Kakashi

Outfit- grey short shorts, a grey long-sleeve shirt (connected with shorts), brown sandals, and holster around your right upper leg. Then you wear a grey mask like Kakashi's. You wear grey goggles around your neck (like naruto's but you don't wear them to sponsor him you wear them for when you're exercising with rocks); also you wear finger gloves (gloves w/o finger tips). Your most known accessory is a silver chain with a 'gold' ring on it.

Dream- to become a great kunoichi

Hobbies- training, stealing (like for food), singing, and fighting

Past- you were born in the earth country in a small village with 200 people, but were pretty wealthy and were treated nicely. You moved to the sand country at 2 and lived there till you were 6. You made one friend his name was Gaara. You were great friends until you were taken away and you gave each other friend ship necklaces. Then you moved back to your village. Then a man destroyed your village, and you were the lone survivor of the town. Someone took you in untill you were 10. You were lost in battle and went to Konoha with pretty much nothing except a backpack of family belongings.

Well, that is pretty much it! If I get reviews, I'll put up more chapters... if I don't, there's really no point, is there?


	2. WHAT!

Editor's note: Well, even though I only got one review, I decided to update, because there is more of a chance of people reading it if there are more words... :P I'm obviously desperate. I decided that since I didn't write the story, I can't call them author's notes, so they are editor's notes, because I beta read the whole story... Sorry if I miss anything! Well, if anyone is reading this, thank you for reading, please review, my friend wants to feel loved... She needs support on her story! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

(Iki's POV)

You had just arrived at the entrance of the leaf village.

YM- 'wow, this is huge!' You walk up and ask for entrance and of course they can't deny a cute little girl, so they let you in. You walk in and see a lot of people.

YM- 'this might make stealing a little bit harder.' You look at a clock through a store window. It was about 7am.

YM- 'well a lot of people are out in the morning…I guess.' You walk about 3 meters from a grocery store and stop. You apply chakra to your hands and feet for quick movement, and then you shoot into the store grab about 2 loaves of bread and a thing of jam and run (with chakra so your barely even seen).

Store owner- "HEY! GET BACK HERE, THEIF!" He ran after you for like 3 minutes then stopped.

YM- 'crud he saw me! Uggg…got to go faster.' You sped up and ran from roof to roof and jumped into the forest. You ran to a branch and sit down. You take one of the loaves of bread and spread jam on it.

YM- 'yummy…food.' You finish and stick the jam and bread in your bag. You walk back to the village and hope that the guy didn't see what you looked like. You just walk around town.

YM- 'how many people live here! There's like a million people!!' You come across what seems to be an academy.

YM- 'maybe I could become a ninja…or well try.' You walk up to the building and enter through the doors.

YM- 'why is everything so super sized?!' You come to a door that was a little open and see a class of ninjas who look like they're testing to become a ninja. You watch as the pre-ninjas do transforming arts. One guy came up and did the Hokage and his nose and face were totally demented.

YM- 'I wonder if that's really what the Hokage looks like? But everyone else seems to have a different pattern down pat.' You laugh at his attempt a little and you see about 20 eyes shoot at you at the same time.

YM- 'ok that's creepy!' You back away from the door and the teacher comes over and opens the door.

Teacher- "hello, who are you?" he squatted to even out your heights.

You- "STAY AWAY ROBOT PEOPLE!" You turned and began to run but the teacher grabbed your hand. He laughed at what you said.

Teacher- "don't worry we're not robots. I'm Iruka sensei, what's your name?" He looks down at you.

You- "Iki." You say as your hair falls over your face.

Iruka- "how old are you?"

You- "11! Any other questions!?" He was surprised at your sudden outrage.

Iruka- "nope, no more questions except one."

You- "what is it?" You tilt your head in a cute way and your hair falls on your face once again.

Iruka- "would you like to help me with my class?" You nod with enjoyment.

YM- 'finally something to do!'

Iruka- "very well…come on." He stood up and you held his hand and went in. You felt eyes on you.

Iruka- "ok class meet Iki." Everyone said hi and you noticed one boy who was very loud.

Iruka- "Iki's going to help me run the class today, ok?"

Everyone- "ok." He handed you a stack of papers and told you to hand them out to the children.

Iruka- "if you have any trouble matching people with their names just ask someone." You nod and look down.

YM- 'if I match physical traits with the scores and name I should get it right! Ok first one Ino…um…it's a girl, pretty smart, and she writes with a purple pen.' You look up for a girl with a purple pen, and you find one! She was sitting behind the loud mouth. You walk over to her.

You- "are you Ino?"

Ino- "Yep!" You hand her, her paper and look at the next paper.

YM- 'Choji? It has grease stains so it's the fat boy.' You walk over and give him the paper. You continue till you have your last paper and walk over to a raven-haired boy.

You- "excuse me… are you sasuke?" He nodded and you gave him his paper. You walk back up to Iruka and tell him your done. He nods and you plop on the floor cross-legged.

Naruto- "Hey Iruka why don't we see if Iki can transform or something."

Iruka- "would you like to Iki, or can you?"

You- "You bet!" You look down (your hair fell over your face) and make the hand seal.

You- "TRANSFORM!" You turn into Naruto and smile. You here a few people mention how good you were. You look down at yourself.

You- "wait, if I were Naruto I'll look like this." You transformed into a deformed Hokage. A Lot of people laughed at your joke except Naruto.

You- "sorry Naruto." You sit back down and look down; your hair had once again fallen over your face.

Iruka- "ok lunch time every, be back in a half an hour." You looked at him and he nods as in you could go outside. You walk out and eat your bread and jam.

Sakura- "Hey Iki where did you come from?" You looked at her with a cute little face.

You- "earth?" She smiled at you.

Sakura- "I mean what country." You looked confused (cute face with a tilt).

Sakura's mind- 'she's SO cute.'

You- "earth?" Sakura looked dumb struck.

Sakura- "oh you mean the earth country… hehehe... sorry." You nod and frown.

You- "I had to run from a mean person…who killed my family, I mean mommy." You looked up at her with sad eyes.

YM- 'sucker.'

Sakura- "oh my god I'm so sorry. You should tell Iruka sensei Iki."

You- "why? He can't bring her back." She looks at you.

Sakura- "so no one else will be hurt by the person, that's why." You looked sad, and then looked up smiling. She smiled back at you. You stand up and clutch Sakura's hand and walk toward the buildings. You come to the classroom and stop.

Sakura- "I'll stay here, you go and tell him." You gave a scared little look and entered the door. You saw 3 people in the room. Iruka sensei, a man who looked to be the Hokage, and a grey haired man.

YM- 'that one guy looks like me.'

You- "oops I'm sorry… I didn't mean to interrupt you. But I need to tell Iruka sensei something because I told sakura and she said I should tell him." They looked at you with different expressions: the grey haired man looked shocked.

Kakashi- 'that girl she looks like me.' The Hokage looked serious and Iruka looked worried.

Iruka- "what is Iki?" You walked over to him and pulled on his shirt so you could whisper in his ear. He bent down.

You- "I'm here because I'm running from a scary person." All of a sudden his eyes went wide.

Iruka- "who are you running from?" this caught the others attentions.

You- "demon." They looked surprised.

Iruka- "why are you running from the demon?"

You- "it came and killed my village and my mommy so I ran!" You started to cry during the last sentence.

Grey dude- "whose your mom?"

You- "Kaze, Ai, why?" This shocked him.

Grey guy- "so your from the earth country?" You nod.

Hokage- "Iki is it? you nod what is your whole name?" You do a big smile.

You- "Hatake, Iki, sir." This shocked everyone in the room.

Grey dude- "WHAT!?" You looked confused.

You- "well in the earth country my mommy told me to use Kaze as my last name but before she died she told me that my real last name was Hatake. Why?" This shocked everyone even more.

YM- 'why are they staring at me?'

Hokage- "Kakashi I didn't know you had a daughter!" This shocked everyone including you.

YM- 'WTF!!!??? He can't be my DAD!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!' You just stared at each other dumb struck.

Iruka- "but lord Hokage that's impossible, Iki said she was from the earth country!"

You- "AHHHHH!!!!!!! My mom said something of a surprise in this village but not a DAD!! AHHHHHHH!!" You fell to the floor holding your head.

Iruka's mind- 'that's the loudest I've ever heard her.' Kakashi just stood there dumb struck.

Kakashi- 'I'm a father!!'

YM- 'HOLY CRUD!' You were shaking your head in your hands.

Don't you dare forget to review! .-


	3. Introductions

Editor's note: Well, well, well. Bleh. I am bored, but I'll try not to bore you with my problems, only that it has to do with Math. Well, now that I'm done... please review! And yeah... If you tell me anything in the grammar or spelling I missed, I'll go back and change it. I am very meticulous. So, happy reading! And thank you to **heelyaz **and **Raingirl14 **for being the only people to have reviewed so far.-.-

Hokage- "oh yes I need Iki to sign some papers to live in Konoha." You stand up and pull at your face.

YM- 'I'm gonna dieeeeeeee!!!!!' You follow the Hokage to the desk and he pulls out a piece of paper.

Hokage- "here you go, and if you'd like to become a ninja then fill out the back side." You take the piece of paper and fill out both sides of the paper.

Kakashi's mind- 'So she wants to become a ninja?' You finish the paper and give it to the Hokage. His eyes quickly shoot open wide at your paper.

Iruka's mind- 'I've never seen the Hokage look like that before!'

Hokage- "Iki is this all true?" He looks at you in shock.

YM- 'Well duh, why else would I have written it on there!'

You- "Yes why? Did I fill it out wrong?"

Hokage- "I mean... is it true you've mastered both Sharingan and Mangekyou Sharingan?" Everyone's eyes widened in shock. You nod.

You- "is that a bad thing?" You tilt your head to the side.

Iruka- "You… you mean… this little girl mastered two of the hardest bloodlines in the world!?"

You- "Well my mom taught me everything I know or well tried… oh and it's not that hard to master… pretty simple in my mind." They stared at you.

You- "WHAT!?"

Kakashi's mind- 'how does this young child have such great power, plus have enough chakra to perform them?'

Hokage- "we'll start you off on a genin team… Kakashi's! How about that?" You went bug eyed.

YM- 'ugg!!!'

Hokage- "oh yes and I have given you Naruto, Sakura, and sasuke; so remember to come tomorrow." He nodded.

You- "do I have to live with him?" You pointed to kakashi in an innocent way. The Hokage nodded. You pouted. You left the room behind kakashi and then walk next to him.

You- "don't you think for even one second that I'll EVER call you dad." You said this in a creepy voice and walked past him.

Kakashi- 'so we have an actress in my group.' You walk up to a door place your hand in front of the handle. A weed comes up and makes the shape of the keyhole and unlocks the door. You enter. Kakashi looked surprised at what you did.

Kakashi's mind- 'never seen that one before. Wait how did she know this was my house?'

Kakashi- "your room can be in my guest room." You nod and find the door. You enter and see a bed, dresser, mirror, and desk.

YM- 'not bad…I guess.' You close the door and take off your backpack. You take out your scrolls, your pictures, your necessities (hairbrush, toothbrush, toothpaste, and chakra furniture (I made it up, but when you add chakra to a doll-sized piece of furniture it grows to normal size). You locked the door and placed the mini furniture all over where you wanted it to be. Then you applied chakra to your hands and spread it through the room. Everything grew.

YM- 'home sweet home… well sort of.' You go over to the bed and take off the frame. You threw it out into the hallway and closed your door once more.

Kakashi's mind- 'what is she doing?' You notice that there is a desk without a chair.

YM- 'what? Who has a desk without a chair!?' You walk to your window and jump out. You jump right in front of KAKASHI!!

You- "AH!"

Kakashi- "where are you going?"

You- "To make a chair!"

Kakashi- "I have chairs in side." He took your wrist and pulled you inside.

You- "might I ask WHY DON'T YOU HAVE A CHAIR FOR THE DESK!"

Kakashi- "oh well no one ever stays here so I just have the desk for decoration." You have an anime sweat drop.

YM- 'well aren't you smart.'

Kakashi- "Anyways I have to go meet the rest of our group so if you could go first cause I'm guessing that you don't want them to know I'm your dad, huh?"

You- "duh! Ok I'll go and meet them first." You once again leap out the window and a rock catches you before you hit the ground. You fly along the road (with the rock under you!). A lot of people stare at you and you just smile. You get to the academy and notice the door has been tilted open.

YM- 'if this is one naruto's dirty jokes!' You walk to the door and open the door with your foot so it whatever they did with the door it wouldn't hit you. An eraser fell to the floor. Then you enter the room. You see Sakura, Naruto, and Sasuke. You bow and walk to a desk and sit in it.

Sakura- "hey Iki why are you here?" You look at her.

You- "the Hokage said that my abilities out did people for my age so he's starting me here to see how I do."

Sasuke- "So you're the top student?"

You- "Yep!"

Naruto- "wow you must be really good! Wait what makes you so good?"

You- "I rather not list my lovely bloodlines for I don't have a limit." They stared at you.

Sakura- "no limit how is that?"

You- "because I'm special, now I do believe that our teacher should be here soon."

Sasuke's mind- 'what does this girl obtain to have been so great?' You walk over to sasuke.

You- "Hey sasuke have you obtained your clans ability yet?"

Sasuke's mind- 'ability? Wait if my clan's ability is sharingan… then she has more than one bloodline!'

You- "earth to sasuke? Are you there?" You waved your hand in front of his face, he snapped back.

Sasuke- "no."

You- "no your not there?"

Sasuke- "No, I don't have it yet."

You- "Oh, ok, it's real easy to learn once you get it so don't worry. You'll probably get it during your first real battle." Sasuke had a confused face on.

Sasuke- "how do you know it's easy to learn?"

You- "it's a secret." You smile and he looks mad.

YM- 'he's really easy to get mad.' Naruto was putting the eraser back on the door.

You- "what are you doing Naruto?" He turned and smiled.

Naruto- "well you kind of set off my trap so I have to reset it for the sensei. He deserves it for being 3 hours late!"

YM- 'if that is a trap… we're doomed.' Anime sweat drop.

Sasuke- "like a jounin ninja would fall for that." Then kakashi walked through the door with only his head so the eraser fell on his head. Everyone looked surprised except you; you had on a cold face that looked deadly.

YM- 'Baka and I'm supposed to call him otokooya.'

Kakashi- "my first impression of this group is that you're all idiots." Naruto, sakura, and sasuke all have anime sweat drops.

You- "we're idiots? I do believe you're the one who just fell for the oldest trick in the book." Naruto laughed at your come back, while sakura looked surprised.

Sakura- "Iki you can't talk to our sensei like that!"

You- "posh…watch me." You crossed your arms.

The steps.

Kakashi- "ok so why don't you tell me a little about yourselves."

Sakura- "ok then why don't you go first to show us what to do."

Kakashi- "ok my name is Hatake, Kakashi. My likes and dislikes I don't feel like telling you. My hobbies…well I have a lot of them. And my dream… I don't feel like telling you either." Sakura whispered something to you.

Sakura- "that was useful all we got was his name." You nod.

Kakashi- "ok you in the orange uniform." Naruto nodded.

Naruto- "ok. I'm Uzumaki, Naruto. My hobbies are eating different types of ramen and comparing them. My like is the ramen that Iruka sensei treats me to. My dislike is the 3 minutes you have to wait for instant ramen. And my dream is to become the worlds GREATEST HOKAGE, so people will start respecting me and they'll have to look up to me!"

YM- 'I thought it would be becoming ramen king or something, but being the Hokage is something Naruto will have to work really hard to accomplish.'

Kakashi- "ok next?"

Sakura- "My name is Haruno, Sakura. My hobbies are giggles, looks at sasuke, my likes are giggles, looks at sasuke, my dream is giggles, looks at sasuke, my dislikes are NARUTO!" Naruto went crazy. You laughed a little.

Kakashi- "ok then…next?"

Sasuke- "My name is Uchiha, Sasuke. I don't really have any hobbies. I have many dislikes, and I have few things I do like. I don't have a dream because dream is just a word, what I have is an ambition, because I will do it. I will kill a certain person." Everyone (except you) looks surprised.

Kakashi- "ok next?" He looks at you.

Sasuke's mind- 'I really want to know about her and her past because of what she said before.'

Kakashi's mind- 'now she has to tell me about herself.'

You- "ugg…my name is Kaze, Iki. My hobbies are training, fighting, and singing. I like sunrises and I have lots of dislikes. My dream is to become a great ninja."

Kakashi's mind- 'what an interesting group.'

Kakashi- "ok tomorrow we have a survival test at 5am, so don't eat or you'll puke." He smiled and disappeared.

You- "so eat or puke… blah blah blah." You walk away. You hear footsteps behind you, running.

Sasuke- "hey Iki wait!" He caught up to you.

You- "yes?"

REVIEW OR DIE!!!!!


	4. DYING!

Editor's note: WHEEEEEEEEE!!!! WE GOT REVIEWS!! And, they're all nice reviews! As a reward to those of you who have read, I think I will post another chapter too, and give you all... VIRTUAL CHEESECAKE! You are welcome **Gaara's Pyro RACCOON**! You get extra cheesecake... Well, anyway... There was something I wanted to say, but I forgot, so ON WITH THE STORY!

Sasuke- "can you please answer me from before?" You look up at him.

You- "about what? The Sharingan thingy?" He nodded.

You- "why, if you don't have it what's the purpose of me teaching it to you?" He looked surprised.

Sasuke- "So you do have it! But how?"

You- "it's complicated." You smile at him.

Sasuke- "oh."

You- "well see you later sasuke." You wave and disappear. You appear in the forest.

You- "Ugg, I did it wrong." You start walking the way to the village (well the way you think that it is). You come across team training: a bushy eyebrow boy, a Hyuuga, a girl, and their instructor. You saw the Hyuuga boy activating his byakugan.

YM- 'FINALLY, I GET BYAKUGAN!' You activate your touzoku (which makes your eyes black). You hide in the tree and copy his movements and his power. About an hour later you gain the power of byakugan.

YM- 'YES! YES! YES!'

Voice- "hey you!" You freeze.

YM- 'crud!!!!' You deactivate your touzoku and turn around.

You- "hi!" You smile.

Guy- "Neji what's the meaning of stopping?"

Neji- "a little girl has lost her way."

YM- 'creepy voice much.' A man named Gai comes out and scares you half to death.

You- "AHHHH!" He does a pose and smiles, which creeped you out even more.

Neji- "what were you doing watching us?"

You- "nothing to your concern."

YM- 'ok well a lot to your concern but who cares!'

Neji- "who sent you to spy on us?!" He took your collar and slammed you to a tree.

You- "no one! I sent my self!" You activated Mangekyou Sharingan and put Neji in a small state of pain. You smirk and leave quickly.

YM- 'I'm gonna get yelled at later aren't I?' You deactivate your power and climb through your bedroom window. You went to bed without dinner you just kind of fell a sleep on accident.

(Gai's POV)

You came out and saw a girl running away and Neji on the floor in a state.

Gai- "Mangekyou Sharingan… what power for such a small girl." You help Neji and get him to the hospital and on the way you see the girl go into one of Kakashi's windows.

Gai's mind- 'what doe she want with my rival?" You give Neji to Lee and go to Kakashi's door. KNOCK, KNOCK! Kakashi opens the door.

Kakashi- "what?"

Gai- "I believe you have a murderer in the house." Kakashi's eyes widened.

Kakashi's mind- 'IKI! Please be alive!'

Gai's mind- 'why does he show so much emotion?' Kakashi soon goes out of sight (by turning into a hallway).

Kakashi- "no ones here Gai."

Gai- "But I saw her go into one of your windows."

Kakashi- "oh well a friends daughter is staying here for a while. So maybe you saw her? But I don't know why she would be a murderer."

Gai- "But… fine Kakashi." He leaves.

(Iki's POV)

Memories

A 6-year old you walks down a road in the sand village. A red haired boy stands in front of you, both of you are crying. You hand him a necklace.

You- "I will always be with you in spirit as long as you wear this, because I put my chakra in it. It will make it so we can never hurt each other." You attempt a smile, but of course fail. He takes it and ties it around his neck. He hands you something that appeared to be a gold ring.

Gaara- "here I made it out of sand so it is a piece of me!" You were both crying. You took it and strung it around your chain around your neck.

You- "thank you Gaara!" You hugged him and he hugged you back. The last thing you saw was a fake smile.

End memory

You wake quickly and sit up in your bed. You had been crying in your sleep. You quickly got up, just to see that it was already 6am!

YM- 'I'm an hour late!!!' You sprang up and got dressed and grabbed your weapons, then an apple because you don't puke. You run down the road and go into the forest. You find everyone there except kakashi.

YM- 'he's not even here yet!'

Sakura- "Hey! IKI! You're late, why?" You run up to her.

You- "I slept in." You scratch your head. Sasuke stared at you.

You- "good morning Naruto, Sasuke. Where's Kakashi?"

Sakura- "no idea."

5 hours later

Kakashi suddenly appears.

Sakura and Naruto- "YOU'RE LATE!"

Kakashi- "sorry a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way." You and sasuke had anime sweat drops while sakura and Naruto just looked mad.

Kakashi- "anyways for the test you will have to take these bells from me or you'll be tied to a pole and watch me eat." He smiled under his mask.

Sasuke's mind- 'so that's why he told us not to eat.'

You- "good thing I brought lunch for all of us!" You smiled. Everyone looked surprised.

You- "well except kakashi…" You smile again.

Kakashi's mind- 'I wonder if she'll ever call me dad?'

Kakashi- "ok start!" You all ran away, all except Naruto. He fights Kakashi, or attempts to. You run off into the trees. You watch from a branch. You use your new byakugan to find your teammates. Sasuke was in a tree and sakura was in a bush.

YM- 'let's have some fun.' You deactivate your byakugan and start running back to where kakashi and Naruto were fighting. They weren't there.

YM- 'ugg now I have to find them!' You finally find sasuke under the ground all but his head and sakura fainted.

You- "um… what happened?" Sasuke looks at you.

Sasuke- "help please!"

You- "well… I guess.' You dig him out and go to find Kakashi. You find him reading his stupid book. You activate Mangekyou Sharingan and stand in front of the bushes, out in the open. Your head in down and fists clenched. He sees you and freezes.

Kakashi's mind- 'this girl has power that way out does my own… but I have to fight… it should be a challenge.' Kakashi stands up in a fighting position and puts his book away. Sasuke and sakura were watching from the bushes and trees, while Naruto was watching from the pole. You were just standing there while kakashi was sweating from fear.

Sasuke's mind- 'is kakashi sensei scared? How powerful IS Iki?!'

You- "hey kakashi are you ready to die?" Kakashi looked scared to death, he was sweating like crazy.

You- "it's never good to let your enemy see you scared." Your voice was cold and dark and your heads still down.

Kakashi- "where did you get such power?" You knew he was looking at you so you ran right at him and tried to punch him. He caught it and flung you over his shoulder but in the process you stared him down with your Mangekyou Sharingan, which caused him to stop. You landed on your feet and deactivated the Mangekyou Sharingan.

You- "have fun in the grasping moon!" You chuckle and grab the bells. You throw one to sasuke, sakura, and handed one to Naruto. Kakashi was on the ground sweating, unconscious, and going crazy. Sakura was so terrified the bell just hit her and dropped to the floor, because of what you did to your teacher.

Sasuke- "Sharingan… and Mangekyou… but that means!"

You- "no it doesn't I didn't kill my best friend to obtain this power I have one much greater."

Naruto- "what is it?" Sasuke looked confused and mad.

Sasuke's mind- 'the only person who obtained Mangekyou that could have taught her is… Itachi.'

You- "touzoku."

Sakura- "so if you have touzoku… wait… but that was lost many years ago let alone banned in every country!"

Naruto- "hey and why'd you give us the bells and not keep them yourself?"

You- "because sakura would be too scared to touch her dying sensei's body, you couldn't because your tied to a pole and sasuke would be to caught up with believing he could take him down himself."

Sakura- "dying!"

You- "oh yeah well I better stop it now shouldn't I?" You stop the attack and kakashi goes limp because he was unconscious. You pick up kakashi, bridal style, and carry him to the hospital.

Please review! Thank you all who did, I'm too lazy to say all your names (there are only seven :P), but thank you anyway!


	5. Poison

Editor's Note: Well, here is your second chapter! And if you want to hear the song, you can go to Youtube and look up 'pain thrill poison', the first thing that comes up is an ItachixSasuke AMV, the song is really good!

Renewed Disclaimer: I, Me, We, and She own nothing. Not Naruto, not the song. She owns the plot AND Iki. I own NADA.

You pick up kakashi, bridal style, and carry him to the hospital.

Well, before the others run up and help you carry him. It was a weird sight seeing 4 genin carrying one of Konoha's best jounin ninjas. The bushy eyebrow man from before came up to your group.

Gai- "what happened to kakashi?" You smirk.

You- "nothing." You shove him out of the way and continue carrying him. When you get to the hospital you walk in and a lot of people gasp.

Nurse- "who did this? An enemy? And if so one of you should go tell the Hokage of who it is!" She and a few others got him on a stretcher.

You- "no one he just fainted I guess his Come Come Paradise became to violent for even him." The nurse chuckles.

Nurse- "ok then." She walks off. Without any of you noticing Gai was listening in on the conversation.

Naruto- "so how'd you do that to kakashi, Iki? I mean I didn't even see you attack him."

Gai's mind- 'she did that to my arch foe kakashi so easily she isn't even scratched? What YOUTH!'

Sasuke- "she used an advanced bloodline that doesn't include physical contact, all you have to do is get the person to look into your eyes and they're down for the count."

You- "pretty much…" Naruto nods.

Gai's mind- 'she's amazing for only 12 or 13!'

Sakura- "but how can you have control over such a great power if your only 11?"

Gai's mind- 'YOU MEAN SHE'S ALREADY WITH PEOPLE OLDER THAN HER!? There goes my chance of getting her on my team.'

You- "because I copied a master at it."

Sakura- "so you not only get their bloodline with your ability but their strength with it as well?"

Gai's mind- 'WHAT?! So before she was copying Neji's bloodline?'

You- "no, but it gives me the level I can go to. Well I'd love to stay but I'm going to go home!" You pass your teammates only to be grabbed by an arm. You look back and it's sasuke.

You- "huh?" His head is down shaking.

Sasuke- "how can a person younger than me not have to try at all and excel far beyond my ability?" You looked surprised.

You- "are you saying that I don't try… that I don't have to practice till both my hands and feet bleed? Cause let me tell you… I had to master both Sharingan and Mangekyou on my own! And to inform you I have to work extra hard to be able to look at you or even your stupid village! I hate all of you! Now leave me be!" You got your arm free from sasuke and run out of the hospital hugging yourself. You ran and ran till you tripped and fell somewhere in the forest. You curled up and began to sing:

Your cruel devise

Your blood, like ice

One look, could kill

My pain, your thrill...

I wanna love you but I better not touch

I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop

I wanna kiss you but I want it too much

I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison running through my veins

You're poison

I don't wanna break this chance.

Your mouth, so hot

Your web, I'm caught

Your skin, so wet

Black lace, on sweat

I hear you calling and it's needles and pins

I wanna hurt you just to hear you screaming my name

Don't wanna touch you but you're under my skin

I wanna kiss you but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison running through my veins

You're poison

I don't wanna break this chance.

Running deep inside my veins

Poison burning deep inside my veins

One look, could kill

My pain, your thrill...

I wanna love you but I better not touch

I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop

I wanna kiss you but I wanted it too much

I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison running through my veins

You're poison

I don't wanna break this chance.

Poison!

I wanna love you but I better not touch

I wanna hold you, but my senses tell me to stop

I wanna kiss you but I want it too much

I wanna taste you but your lips are venomous poison

You're poison running through my veins

You're poison

I don't wanna break this chance.

Poison!

You heard clapping and looked up to see your team (except kakashi). You shot up and begin running but once again you're stopped by sasuke. You begin to pull.

You- "let go!"

Sasuke- "we just want to talk to you Iki… please." You stop pulling because it isn't sasuke's fault that his brother is Itachi.

Naruto- "YOU'RE A GREAT SINGER IKI!!" You blush from the compliment.

Sakura- "there's the Iki I know, cute and kind, and our friend." You turned to her and your eyes held happiness.

Naruto- "best of friends!" He smiled but so did you and your smile was better.

Sasuke- "but you need to talk to us…" You looked sad once again and hugged your legs.

Sakura- "please!" You nod. Naruto and the others sat down listening.

You- "well what do you want to know?"

Sasuke- "why it's hard to look at us? And why is our village stupid?'

You- "because a fire ninja killed my entire village and my mom who was the one person who cared for me." Sakura looked shocked, Naruto looked sad, and sasuke looked in thought.

Sasuke- "what did they look like?"

You- "he looked like you… and he said he's going to come back for me!" You were crying hysterically because you were so scared. Sasuke looked really mad. Sakura was holding the sobbing you.

Naruto- "he looked like sasuke?" You nod.

You- "but older…"

Sasuke- "it's Itachi…" You looked surprised that he new him.

You- "and that's why I have to leave because no matter how much you want to sasuke you're not ready to kill him...so I must leave and he might end up dying or …me… so fair well everyone." Your holding back mega tears. You try and get up.

Naruto- "NO! you're staying here to be with us! We can protect you with our lives!"

You- "no because he wants Naruto too." This shocks everyone.

Sasuke- "how do you know that?"

You- "cause everyone does except a few people because Itachi is a hunter." Naruto looked scared that you knew.

Sakura- "hunter?"

You- "yep now I got to go and pack." You get about 6 feet away when all of them tackle you.

Naruto- "like I said you're not leaving!"

You- "are you sure?" They all agree but sasuke just nods.

Sakura- "where are you staying?"

You- "with my dad." They went bug eyed.

Naruto- "Wait, so you didn't live with your dad before?"

You- "No, well, he didn't really know he had a daughter." You fake chuckle.

Sakura- "that must be a real shocker." You glare at her.

Sakura- "I mean for you!"

YM- 'nice cover.'

You- "well since Kakashi's in the hospital I'm guessing we don't have practice tomorrow…so do you guys want to have a sleepover!"

Sakura- "SOUNDS FUN!"

Naruto- "you bet!"

You- "sasuke?" He nods with a lot of pain.

Sasuke's mind- 'why'd I say yes?' You all walk back.

You- "so where do we have it?"

Sakura- "how about my house because my parents are visiting my grandparents." You all nod.

You- "ok I'll come over at 6… which is about 3 hours from now." They nod and you go separate ways.

Review, or NO CHEESCAKE FOR YOU! MUHAHAHAHA!!!!


	6. Sleepover!

Editor's note: Ok! I have something very special today... a note from the REAL author of this story! So, without further ado, here is her note!

drum roll

Dear Readers,  
HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Wooooo...ooo? Anyhow, I, the writer, have decided to post a  
note in my story for the holidays! If you are confused it's because my  
Editor is the one who runs and posts all my stories!! (Go Barbie-Doll!! lol)  
Lol, anyways fanfiction seems to have a better turn out than Quizilla did  
since like no one read my stories there but people actually read them on  
here :D I thank all who have because it gives me confidence to continue to  
write more of the story! I hope you enjoy this chapter and if you have any  
questions just ask because my editor sends me the Reviews (thank you by the  
way :D)so i can answer any thing you throw at me...about the story that  
is-.- :D Anyhow, please keep reading:D ...i must add  
something!.../-\ look I'm Itachi!

End note.

YAY! Well, now that you have seen her note, here is the story!

You're walking down a dirt path toward your house when the guy who you copied byakugan from pops in front of you. You look shocked.

Neji- "I want to fight you."

YM- 'that was blunt.'

You- "What? I'm not a legal ninja yet." You began to act innocent.

Neji- "you aren't? Then why do you hang out with Kakashi's team?"

You- "Ok, so I am but I don't feel like fighting you!" You walk past him but he appears in front of you.

Neji- "too bad, we fight here and now."

You- "no, we won't." You push him away. He turns to you and grabs you by the collar, which makes you mad. You kick him so fast he doesn't even see it. He flies off still tight on you collar and you stay still so it rips.

YM- "Crud, now I have to go shopping.'

Neji's mind- 'how did that little girl hit me without me seeing? Why is she so powerful?'

You- "I told you I don't feel like fighting because even you aren't a match." Your eyes turned red for one second then went back to normal. You walk away and get home at about 3:10pm so you grabbed Kakashi's wallet and walked out to find clothes.

You find a little shop and walk in.

Woman- "Can I help you, ma'am?"

You- "Yes, thanks. Um... well, clothes would be good um where would x-small be?" She walked over to a small rack of clothes.

Woman- "here you go if you need help I'll be at the counter."

You- "ok thanks." You find a grey tank top with a hood, navy blue long shorts, you buy a blue beanie and you buy a mask like Kakashi's except it is grey (you buy 3). You get multiple of these. You bring it to the counter.

Woman- "Ok, 32 dollars miss." You hand her the money.

Woman- "Thanks…come again!" You go to the hairdresser and buy a thing for blonde hair dye. You walk out with the bags and bump into an older boy with weird face painting.

Boy- "watch where you're… Iki?"

YM- 'CRUD! Act like I don't know him!' You stand up.

You- "move!" You shove him and walk by.

(Kankuro's POV)

You walk back your group very confused.

Temeri- "what's the matter Kankuro?" Gaara was just leaning up against a tree.

You- "I think I just saw Iki…" You scratched your head. Gaara's eyes shot open.

Temeri- "you mean the girl from our village who moved away."

You- "yeah, but…" Gaara looked interested in the conversation.

Temeri- "but...?"

Kankuro- "But…when I asked if she was Iki she yelled at me and shoved me. She looked so cold and heartless. I mean, it looked like her but she didn't act like it. Because the Iki we new was shy and kind; not cruel and obnoxious."

YM- 'like what happened to Gaara.'

Temeri- "that's weird… right Gaara?"

Gaara- "if she wasn't nice it wasn't her."

(Iki's POV)

(I'm skipping the zabuza thing, but you did get to copy haku's power)

You were running from Kankuro.

YM- 'why was I so mean? Why aren't I happy Gaara is here?' You get home at 5pm and pack. You quickly fix up your old clothes.

YM- 'I'm going to save these clothes for when I become a better rank.' You finish sewing and get dressed. You grab your bag and sleeping bag and run toward Sakura's house. You knock on the door and sakura answers it.

Sakura- "Great! You're here but you're late!"

YM- 'Oh no! I'm turning into KAKASHI!'

You- "sorry, so are the other 2 here yet?"

Sakura- "yep! I'm so happy sasuke came!" You smile. You walk in and throw your sleeping bag and backpack on the floor with the rest of the stuff.

You- "hey guys!" They look up at you from their bicker fest.

Naruto- "Oh, hey Iki-chan!"

Sasuke- "hn."

Sasuke's mind- 'why do I dislike Naruto calling Iki that?'

You - "so what are we going to do?"

Naruto- "eat, then games!" You all agree and stuff your faces with ramen. About 10 minutes later you all finish.

Sakura- "so what game did you want to play Naruto?"

Naruto- "TRUTH OR DARE!"

You- "ugg… fine."

Sakura- "ok!"

Sasuke- "if I must." You all sit in a circle and Naruto had a serious face on.

Naruto- "I'll go first! Ok Iki, truth or dare?" You think for a second.

You- "truth." You look at him.

Naruto- "fine be chicken."

You- "I like chicken thank you very much."

Naruto- "ok um… what's your most embarrassing moment?"

You- "um… probably when I was 4 and I was swinging and my best friend, he asked me to come over and he was like 20 feet away. And I didn't want to get off and he started to beg me and so I jumped and I landed on top of him. Hehehe..." -anime sweat drop-

Sasuke's mind- 'her best friend was a guy?' Naruto was cracking up at what you said while sakura was giggling. Sasuke looked like he was mad in a way.

You- "ok well my turn! Ok sasuke truth or dare?"

Sasuke- "dare… I guess." You smile evilly.

You- "I DARE UCHIHA SASUKE TO MAKE OUT WITH SAKURA!!!" Sakura looked happy, Naruto looked sad that it wasn't him, and sasuke looked as if he was going to die or kill you; either way it's bad for you.

You- "don't hate me for helping a friend's dream come true!" Sakura looks so happy. They sit next to each other and start making out. Then they stop.

You- "GO SAKURA!" You and Naruto start cracking up.

Sasuke- "my turn… Iki…"

You- "hey I can't go twice yet!"

Sasuke- "fine…Naruto…you have to go to Ino's house and yell at her window that you love her." Naruto stands up and walks out of the house. You hear Naruto confess love to Ino, a crash, and then you watch as Naruto walks in all beaten up.

Naruto- "I hate that darn rule."

You- "rule?"

Naruto- "yeah the one that says guys can't hit girls." You and sakura start cracking up and you didn't notice but sasuke was staring at you laughing but Naruto noticed.

Naruto's mind- 'does sasuke like Iki?'

Naruto- "Ok, sakura, truth or dare? And hey wait sasuke you didn't let me choose!!!"

Sasuke- "Your fault you didn't notice." You and sakura try so hard not to laugh at Naruto's facial expression, but failed miserably.

Sakura- "um dare I guess?"

Naruto- "you have to kiss me!" She looked like a deer in the headlights.

You- "NARUTO! You can't make someone's dare be with you!"

Naruto- "fine…you have to pretend not to like sasuke till tomorrow at noon." Both Naruto and Sasuke smiled.

Sakura- "WHAT!? NO WAY!" Sasuke smirked.

Sasuke- "a dare's a dare sakura." You make a 'dissed'!' face.

You- "ouch." Sakura looked like she had just been petrified. You start laughing hysterically at all of their expressions.

Sakura- "um… Iki truth or dare?"

You- "um…dare?" sakura snaps out of it and becomes serious.

Sakura- "I dare you to…to…to…KISS SASUKE!" She was holding back tears while everyone was shocked especially you.

YM- 'WHAT!!!!!! SAKURA I'm GOING TO KILL YOU!!' Your eye was twitching.

Naruto- "hey sasuke a dare's a dare right!"

Sasuke's mind- 'note to self: never use a phrase that Naruto can use against me.' He winced. You were sitting across from sasuke so you just leaned forward and kissed him. You let go looking him the eye and he looked back in your eyes.

Sasuke's mind- 'why did I enjoy that? AHHH!!!' You sit back down.

Naruto- "I'm tired!" He yawned and stretched his arms and fell back. He began to snore and everyone had anime sweat drops.

You- "well that was weird."

Sakura- "you can say that again."

You- "well, he seems to have my thoughts." You went over to your sleeping bag and laid it out. You climbed in.

You- "night." You close your eyes and curl up in your sleeping bag. About 10 minutes later the lights went out and you saw a little gleam in the corner of the room. It scared you.

YM- 'is that a weapons' reflection?!' You slyly throw 2 kunai at it and hear a splat. You jumped up and turn on the light. By now everyone was awake.

Sakura- "What! HOW WILL MY PARENTS REACT TO A HOLE IN THE WALL?"

Sasuke- "why'd you throw the kunai?" You froze as you looked at where you saw the gleam… there was sand!

YM- 'SAND! THAT MEANS…GAARA!'

You- "just saw a gleam I guess it was just head lights." You pick up your kunai and go back to sleep.

(Gaara's POV)

You had been watching 'Iki' from your third eye and you saw her kiss her teammate.

YM- 'that jerk! How dare he kiss her! Wait what's this feeling?'

You continued to watch until they went to bed. Then a light flashed and you saw 'Iki' looking at 'you'. Then she through 2 kunai at your third eye and it hit dead on. You flew back till you hit the hotel room wall.

Temeri- "WHAT HAPPENED!"

You- "nothing." She looked tired and she fell back a sleep. You stopped watching in case of getting caught again

YM- 'well if it is her, her aim sure has become better.'

Well, I have to say that on Christmas I will have stuff to do and will probably not be able to update... Maybe on Christmas Eve, and Dec. 30 I cannot update either, but I will try to get out 2 chapters on Christmas Eve, and Dec. 29th, ok? Anyway, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

–puppy dog pout-


	7. Sand Siblings

Editor's note: Well, the author is off on a holiday trip, so it is just me, but when she gets back she will send you more notes that I will post.  She is SOOOOOOOOOO lucky. I won't say where she went, but it is the IDEAL vacation. OMG, SOOOOOOOOO lucky.

(Iki's POV)

You woke up the next morning before everyone. You got up and went to the window and noticed it was still pitch dark out. So you climbed out the window and sat on the roof.

YM- 'it's so nice out. I wonder if that really was Gaara?' You looked at where the sun was suppose to rise eventually. You began to sing the song that your mom had sung while cooking or cleaning. She said it made her 'feel' better, but you had heard it so many times you just eventually learned all the words and now you new what they meant.

You- "I'm having the day from hell,

It was all going so well (before you came)

And you told me you needed space,

With a kiss on the side my face (not again)

And not to mention (the tears I shed)

But I should have kicked your (ass instead)

I need intervention

Attention to stop this temptation to scream

Cause baby

Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart

Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart

Gotta pick myself up where do I start

Cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart

No

Don't know where I parked my car

Don't know who my real friends are (anymore)

I put my faith in you

What a stupid thing to do (when it rains it pours)

And not to mention (I drank too much)

I'm feeling hung over (and out of touch)

I need intervention

Attention to stop temptation to scream

Cause baby

Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart

Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart

Gotta pick myself up where do I start

Cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart

No

Can it be easier?

Can I just change my life?

Cause it just seems to go bad every time

Will I be mending?

another one ending once again

Everything is F'ed up straight from the heart

Tell me what do you do, when it all falls apart

Gotta pick myself up where do I start

Cause I can't turn to you when it all falls apart

No x2

Falls apart

Gotta pick myself out cause things are mended

You leaned back on you elbows and sighed. Then you felt eyes on you. You squinted your eyes because you were relaxed. Then the feeling left and you fell asleep as the sun raised in the distance. You woke up with sakura shaking you.

Sakura- "we were so worried! GOD IKI! We thought someone took you or something." You sat up slowly and rubbed your head.

You- "sorry… what time is it?"

Sakura- "about 8am and Kakashi apparently woke up so we have missions." You had 3 missions and Naruto messed up all of them. You finished at about 3pm.

Kakashi- "ok well that's all for the day!" He disappeared.

Sasuke- "later." He walked away. While you, sakura, and Naruto just stood there. Then a little boy and two others ran up to Naruto and said something about playing ninja.

YM- 'CUTE!' They went on about stuff but you just zoned out. Then you here a crash and notice a very angry sakura and an injured Naruto.

Sakura- "I AM NOT NARUTO'S GIRL FRIEND!" Now you understood and started to crack up hysterically. You're on the floor laughing when you hear the little boy yelling. You look up and get up. It was Kankuro. You froze in horror and so did he, but you kept your cool like you didn't know him.

Naruto- "put him down!" He yelled at him.

You- "YEAH PUT HIM DOWN!" Sakura looked scared.

Kankuro- "so Iki why are you hanging with these weaklings?" He yelled this and it shocked everyone.

You- "SHUT UP! THY'RE MY FRIENDS!" You yelled back.

Kankuro- "so Temeri is this really the real Iki or what?"

Temeri- "I don't know I mean she's so loud and annoying. And I do believe she lied when she said that she was going to the earth country, because this isn't the earth country." This hurt. They were the only friends that you had besides sakura, Naruto, and sasuke. You froze and looked down. You began to shake. Sakura held her arms and looked down sad. Naruto stopped and looked sad.

Sakura's mind- 'I guess they don't know what happened.'

Temari's mind- 'why are they all sad looking.'

You- "well think what you want of me being annoying, BUT! You can not call me a liar!" They looked surprised.

You- "if you were friends then you would know why I'm here. Why I'm not at the earth village! For your information a man massacred my village and I was the only survivor. So for you to call me a liar would be a lie but to call you guys friends would be too! You said if I were ever in trouble you would come and save me but you never came all of those times I needed you!" You looked up them with anger. They were speechless, completely speechless.

Temari's mind- 'Oh my god. How could I have said that?'

Temeri- "I'm really sorry we didn't know."

Kankuro- "yeah we would have tried to help but we…"

You- "you… you didn't know right? That's your excuse… that you didn't know? Well don't feel bad because no one knows me…no one will ever know me. I have found friends who promised to protect me with their lives, which I believe is more than you ever did. So be happy that I don't kill you here and now!" You looked up with blood red eyes and fangs that made you look bloodthirsty. This scared everyone. Then you see a pebble hit Kankuro in the hand, which made him drop the boy.

Sasuke- "you need ID to be here." Temeri showed sasuke the signed slip while looking at you. You were still in a weird form, and being held back be Naruto and sakura as best as they could.

Voice- "why do you look so shocked, you're a disgrace to our village." They keep looking at you until the person who was just talking looked at you.

Gaara- "Iki?"

Does this one seem short to you? Oh well, we do not own any of the songs, nor do we own Naruto, my friend owns Iki, I own NOTHING. Zip. Zero. Nada. Read. Review.


	8. What's wrong?

Editor's note: WHEE! It is OFFICIALLY the first day of Christmas break! I am happy! I just realized that that could be considered offensive, so to all you people, happy Hanukkah, Kwanza, Christmas, New Year's, and anything else I may have missed. Sorry... Hehehe... Well, Renewing my disclaimer once again, I will take this time to say that my friend and I do NOT in any way, shape, or form own Naruto, or any songs that may have been used so far... I think that the songs were Poison and When it all falls apart, please tell me if I'm wrong. Well, I think that is it, please review!

Gaara- "Iki?" He looked at you, shocked. You saw him as he landed on the ground. You started to calm down, but you could only tell because your fangs disappeared.

Gaara- "what happened to her Temeri?"

Temeri- "she got mad because we didn't save her village or help."

Gaara- "what do you mean?"

Temeri- "her village was destroyed and I guess she came here." His eyes shot opened which was weird for Gaara. He wrapped sand around you to calm you down. About a second later you dropped from his sand.

Kankuro- "why'd you let go Gaara!"

Gaara- "I didn't" He returned to his cold self. Kankuro and Temeri looked scared.

Kakashi- "IKI, CALM DOWN!" You felt someone hit your head; you fell unconscious. Your body fell limp. It was almost scary seeing an 11-year-old girl knocked out on the floor. They left after explaining the challenge that every village is granted to participate in (not the chuunin exams). You woke up in the hospital.

YM- 'ugg! What happened! How did I do that? Do I have demon in me?' You saw through the corner of your eye an eye. It was Gaara and you knew he was watching over you.

Memory

A 10 year old, you are running away from people being killed. You hear splat and wet stuff went all over your back. You look back and see about 7 dead bodies and sand.

YM- 'GAARA! HE CAME!' You ran to the sand and looked all around. Then you froze as you see the man who had killed everyone.

Man- "why do you stay and not run for your life?"

You- "because you just ruined my life, so even if I do run I will be dead." You got in a fighting position.

Man- "I'll give you this…you have guts to fight an s ranked ninja." He got in a fighting position.

You- "and I'll give you this…you're a jerk." You flung sand around him so it slashed him. You flung roots to grab his ankles, after about 3 minutes one root caught his ankle. You activated your touzoku as he activated his Sharingan. You copy it. He activated his Mangekyou Sharingan. You looked at each other's eyes and he was trying to put you in the grasping moon but your bloodline wouldn't let you. You finally copied it and pretended to fall down. He laughed.

Man- "you're much stronger than many people…but no one can deny my Mangekyou Sharingan." He bent over your 'shivering' body. Then you slyly stab him in the gut with a kunai.

Man- "AHH! Why…weren't …you…affected…from my technique…why?" You stood up with ease as he fell. He disappeared.

Man- "I'll be back…and you will work for me." You stood there with no emotion, until you saw what he did to your village. You ran to find your mom. You never found her but her necklace, so you wear it with Gaara's gift. You left there for good with only a few belongings. You were denied at every village. You couldn't go to sand, sound was out of the picture, and so you were left with the fire country.

End memory

Your cheek starts hurting like crazy. You put your hand to it. You quickly got up and looked in the mirror. There was a kanji symbol on your left upper cheek. It was a little under your temple but half of it was under your eye. It said pain.

YM- 'WHAT HAPPENED TO ME! PAIN! UGG! Great I can't tell kakashi about this or he'll be worried like crazy in his own freaky little way. So... I'll just cover it up with the masks I just bought.'

You sat up. You put on your shoes and walk out the door. You walk by a door and see a little girl. She wanted to draw but her book was on the other side of the room. You walked in and gave her, her book. She smiled.

Girl- "tanks lady!" You grin but it was hard to see.

You- "no problem." You grin and leave the hospital. You quickly run home and grab a grey mask you just bought and put it on (it's like Kakashi's). You walk down the road down to where you should have had practice that day. You get there only to see your whole group except kakashi.

YM- 'how typical.' You walked over to the group. They stare at you.

Naruto- "hey Iki why are you wearing a mask like kakashi sensei?" You put your head down as you lean up against the bridge side.

You- "cause." He looked confused.

Sasuke's mind- 'what happened to her? Why is she so cold?' You kept your head down.

Naruto- "oh." He looked worried.

You- "don't worry Naruto." You smile or what he can see is like a smile. He smiled back. You leaned your head back into the sun. You hair fell out of your face and down so your eyes shined in the rising sun.

Sasuke's mind- 'she looks so beautiful…she looks like a painting.'

Sasuke's mind- 'something feels wrong.' He looked at you but you didn't notice. About 5 hours later kakashi finally appears. You ignored him and just kept looking up.

Kakashi's mind- 'why is she wearing a mask?' Kakashi looked puzzled at you. He asked sakura.

Kakashi- "why is she wearing a mask?" Sakura looked at him.

Sakura- "when Naruto asked she just said 'cause'." He nodded.

Kakashi- "ok well the tournament is today, so let's head out!" You followed behind as you took glares in.

YM- 'why is everyone glaring at me?' You ran up next to Naruto and held his arm. He looked surprised.

Naruto- "what are you doing Iki?" You looked worried.

You- "everyone is glaring at me." He nods and lets you hold his arm.

Sasuke's mind- 'WHAT! What is Naruto doing! Wait am I jealous?' You weren't afraid of the people but the fact that you might have to fight Gaara or one of his siblings. The glares were just an excuse.

YM- 'maybe fighting Gaara is good practice, for my sand control. He doesn't know because I never told him of my ability or that I copied his. So he might be a little mad." You frown at the thought of an angry Gaara. You get there about 4 minutes later. You enter the arena that has a lot of ninja in it. You quickly release Naruto's arm and put on an intimidating look.

YM- 'be STRONG!!!!'

Sasuke's mind- 'I wonder who I'll get to fight?'

Naruto's mind- 'this looks fun and I'll beat them all!'

Sakura's mind- 'they sure do look scary.' You walked out of the doorway as another group on genin come in; they had been from the academy. Ino had jumped up and hugged sasuke; who looked mad. Sakura looked mad at Ino. Then Shikamaru started to dis Naruto. You feel like an outcast.

YM- 'lovely, now all I need is to be beaten by a 4 year old and my life of embarrassment is finished.' You sighed and bent your head down.

Voice- "hey do you want to stand with us?" You look up to see Gaara. You look at him and nod your head. You walk down a few rows of seats and sit down next to Gaara.

You- "sorry 'bout earlier." You fake chuckled.

Gaara- "hn." He slightly smirked. You looked surprised.

Kankuro- "so Iki what's with the mask?" They all look at you with curiosity, even Gaara.

YM- 'why does everyone ask me that!' You looked annoyed.

You- "because I chose to wear it, do you have a problem with it?" You looked up at him with a creepy face, which scared him.

Kankuro- "no, looks great."

Kankuro's mind- 'I liked her better when she was nice, cheerful, and cute, but now she's like creepy.' You looked up for your group, but you didn't see them at the door. Then you hear someone clear his or her throat. You snap you neck to the left and see your group.

Naruto- "WHAT ARE YOU DOING WITH THESE PEOPLE IKI?"

You- "You three are embarrassing." They all had anime sweat drops on their heads.

Temari's mind- 'ouch…that's gotta hurt.' You stand up and walk over to your group with a slight wave of your hand you stood once again with your group.

YM- 'why am I being so cruel?' You look down and sigh.

Happy Holidays! Review.


	9. Competition

Editor's note: I might not update tomorrow, so I am giving you 2 chapters today. Feel special. I am in somewhat of a sarcastic mood (Four days till Christmas. Joy.) probably because I am stressed. So, before I type something that will insult you all (accidentally of course), I'll get on with the story. Go on. Read it.

You look down and sigh. You see Ino's group and Hinata's group come up to you.

YM- 'are we playing tag?' You think to yourself sarcastically. You thought Kiba was cute but had attitude problems. They look at you.

Ino- "so who's the pipsqueak?" You felt insulted since you were you were one year younger and the same height as Naruto.

You- "excuse me? I'm a pipsqueak?!" You say with your hands on your hips looking in Ino's eyes. She looked surprised.

Kiba- "Hey you're the girl who came in our class that day and helped Iruka sensei!" You smiled with pride for the fact that he noticed you.

Sakura- "oh yeah this is Iki! She was promoted from her age group to ours so she's on our team." They looked surprised.

You- "what?"

Shikamaru's mind- 'so she's good…what a bother.'

Kiba- "so how strong are you Iki?" You looked at him.

Kankuro's mind- 'I wonder how strong she is? Because all of the time I new her I never saw her fight or practice, just watch Gaara and us practice.'

You- "I don't know how to describe my fighting style or how good I am so…I guess you'll have to wait and see in the competition." You smiled a monkey smile. They looked interested.

Sakura's mind- 'I sure wouldn't like to find out the hard way because of what she did to kakashi sensei.' Sakura looked scared at your comment. Naruto winced. Sasuke squinted his eyes out of fear.

Temari's mind- 'why do her teammates look scared? Is she really that good?'

Sasuke's mind- 'for once I'm glad I'm not fighting someone powerful. She's not like my brother, who I know his power and how strong he is but Iki…I've never seen all of her power.' You notice your teammate's faces.

You- "don't mind them they're just trying to psyche you out!" You say nervously.

Ino- "OBVIOUSLY! I MEAN SASUKE-KUN WOULD NEVER BE SCARED OF THIS PIPSQUEAK!" You were steaming at her comment.

YM- 'WHY I OUTTA!' then a person went over the speaker from the front of the room.

Man- "OK THE TOURNAMENT WILL NOW BEGIN! WILL ALL COMPETITORS LISEN." It quieted down.

Man- "the rules are simple:

1-You will each fight each other, one on one in the arena

2-The person who beats all of their matches will win

3- You will each receive a number telling you who you fight so technically you could fight a teammate

4-You will always fight the next person who is closest to you so number 1 will fight number 2 and etc.

5-And lastly…YOU CAN'T KILL YOUR OPONENT!" He finished. A few people looked scared and a few people were disappointed that you can't kill the person. You were pretty happy with the rules.

Naruto- "I'LL BEAT ALL OF YOU! BELIEVE IT!" You and your teammates had anime sweat drops.

YM- 'is he trying to get himself killed?'

Man- "ok will everyone come up and get a number." You go up and get number 5.

YM- 'so I fight number 6.'

First up was a rain ninja and Tenten. (Fast forward) In the end the rain ninja won. Next was Naruto vs. Kiba. Naruto won after a while, but he still won.

You- "GO NARUTO!! YES!!" You shot your arm up in excitement. Next was you. You were against that byakugan guy. You smirked because he knew he couldn't win. You got to the arena and got in a fighting position.

Sasuke's mind- 'I'm glad I wasn't paired up with Iki.'

Gaara's mind- 'I wonder how strong she really is.'

You- "Hey byakugan! Ready to play with the experienced!" He looked mad.

Neji- "Ready to never move again?" You smirked.

You- "I'd like to see you try! Oh and I don't suggest you use your byakugan Neji." He looked mad and glared.

Neji- "why's that?" You smirked. Your head was down and has been.

You- "no reason…but why don't you try and find out." You had activated your Mangekyou Sharingan, so the second he looked at you he'd fall into the gasping moon but you felt like messing with him first, so you deactivated your Mangekyou Sharingan. He activated his byakugan and charged at you.

Don't own it. My friend owns plot and Iki. Review or **_NO SOUP FOR YOU!!!!_** I feel slightly better now. Aren't you glad:D


	10. Let the fighting begin

Editor's note: Yup...well... Don't own it... Friend owns Iki and plot... On with the story.

He activated his byakugan and charged at you. You blocked everything he tried on you. This went on for about an hour. His chakra was running low and he was tired.

Neji- "how can you dodge all my attacks, they are at unbelievable speeds and you look like you haven't done anything! How can you be so powerful!?" You laugh a creepy laugh that gives everyone chills.

You- "am I supposed to answer that?" You put your hand on you hips. He glared at you.

Neji- "Answer me!" You glare at him.

Sasuke's mind- 'with the power we saw her with earlier she's probably just toying with him. She could have killed this guy within one minute.'

You- "oh well I rather not inform you…but how about I finish this match here and now." You activated your Mangekyou Sharingan and walked over to Neji. You looked straight into his eyes and he did the same. He started screaming and sweating. He was having a nightmare; he was in the grasping moon. You grinned.

(Sasuke's POV)

You saw Iki pause for a second then walk over to Neji. She was acting weird but you never new Iki acting like herself she was always different then before. She bent down next to Neji…then he was screaming in pain.

YM- 'WHAT DID SHE DO! SHE DIDN"T EVEN TOUCH HIM!' You stood up along with a few others to see what happened.

Sakura's mind- 'what did she do?' All around you, you saw people with frightened faces; even Gaara had a slight face of fear.

Gaara's mind- 'so she was just toying with him… I guess we don't know anything about her fighting style.'

You finally realized she used the grasping moon on him…like your brother. You were afraid of her.

YM- 'why do I feel scared of her?'

Man- "Winner... Kaze, Iki."

(Iki's POV)

You stood up and left the arena. Filled with excitement you walked up the steps back to the seats. You see Kakashi…your father.

You- "what?" you ask in a cold voice.

Kakashi- "nothing, this way…and congratulations for the win." You smile a big smile.

You- "I did do pretty well didn't I!" You stood up straight, put your hands on your waist and smile a large smile.

Kakashi's mind- 'mood swing much…she follows her mother.'

You passed Kakashi and enter the seating and saw everyone staring at you. You raise an eyebrow.

You- "ok…well who's fighting now?"

Naruto- "Choji and a sand ninja! OH AND GREAT JOB IKI! YOU DID GREAT!" You blush with embarrassment.

Gaara's mind- 'she's blushing?' You smile a large smile.

You- "BUT YOU DID BETTER NARUTO!!" He smiles at you than you walk over to him and watch the fight. After about ten minutes Kankuro won. Then Hinata and Sasuke fought; of course sasuke won but it took him awhile. Then Temeri and a rain ninja had to fight. She won easily after about 5 minutes! You clapped for her since it went so fast. Then two rain ninja fought and the 3rd one won. Then Shikamaru fought Shino. They had a tie, which was expected. You still clapped. Then Lee and Gaara fought. It was close but Gaara won. Then Ino and Sakura fought. They also tied and you clapped hard for them. You realized that you had to fight Kankuro next. You looked over at him; he looked worried. You smirked. Then it was Naruto's turn again, he had to fight a rain ninja. It took a while but Naruto won. Finally it was your turn. You smiled because you were excited. You went down to the arena all excited and smiling.

YM- 'I LOVE FIGTHING!!' You saw Kankuro appear. You smirked.

You- "ready to lose Kankuro?!" He shivered then calmed down.

Kankuro- "you can't defeat me!" You glare at him and get in a fighting position. He did the same.

YM- 'watch me.'

Kankuro- "even with your other attack that worked on Neji you can't beat me because I found out the secret!" You froze in shock.

Kankuro- "the main part is eye contact…so if I don't look in your eyes I'm fine!"

You- "then in your honor I'll pull out a different trick! Pick 1 through 5! I'll attack with one and finish this quickly!" This shocked everyone even the Hokage.

Kakashi's mind- '5 choices?'

Kankuro- "just get started!" You nodded. You start running at him.

YM- 'as long as I attack him before he can us the puppet! WAIT! He is the puppet! ATTACK THE PUPPET!! Wow, I don't think I'll ever say that again.' You charged at the puppet on 'Kankuro's' back. You charged with a kunai in your left hand. He took a kunai and blocked it, which made you spin over his left shoulder (your right side). You took out another kunai and stabbed the puppet. You flipped and landed on your feet.

Kankuro's mind- 'how did she know it wasn't my puppet and me? AHHHHHHH! It had poison in it!' Crow became limp and the real Kankuro appeared. He wasn't moving. He was dying.

Temeri- "SHE'S KILLING HIM!" This caught the other ninja's attentions.

Gaara's mind- 'is Iki actually killing someone?' You quickly heal him so he is just unconscious.

You- "HE'S FINE, HE'S JUST UNCONSIOUS!" Then paramedics carried him off the field. You appeared up at the seating and sat down.

Naruto- "GREAT JOB IKI-CHAN!"

Sasuke and Gaara- "SHUT UP NARUTO!" He went silent.

Temari's mind- 'that's one place you don't want to be in, against Uchiha and Gaara.'

You- "Thanks Naruto, but I'm your next competitor." He froze from fear.

Naruto's mind- 'my next competitor is Iki-chan?' You watched the next match. Temeri vs. Sasuke. You watched for they were close in level but then sasuke got his butt kicked. Then it was a rain ninja vs. Gaara. Gaara almost killed the rain ninja.

Man- "OK... THIS IS THE THIRD TO LAST COMPITION! CONGRATULATIONS TO ALL PEOPLE WHO HAVE MADE IT THIS FAR! YOU WILL ALL RECIEVE PRIZES! NOW! WILL THE COMPETITORS PLEASE COME OUT INTO THE ARENA!" It was you against Naruto. He came out shaking and scared.

YM- 'he better not get mad because I don't feel like fighting the nine tails, nor fighting a friend.' You got into the fighting position.

You- "hey Naruto!" He looked up at you.

Naruto- "yeah?"

You- "I think out of all the people hear you're my only real competition!" Everyone looked mad. He looked surprised.

Naruto- "what? Why me?" You smirked.

You- "because 3 reasons: 1- I want your dream to come true, 2- you are what a real ninja should be able to be; loving but able to kill. And 3- you have the spirit to beat me."

Sasuke's mind- 'the spirit?'

Gaara's mind- 'loving but able to kill? Yeah right.'

Sakura's mind- 'his dream to come true?'

Naruto- "THANKS IKI-CHAN! I THINK YOU'RE A GREAT COMPETITOR, TOO!" You smiled and bowed.

Man- "START!"

Yay. Review please! Happy holidays! WAIT!! I just realized we have NO reviews for chapter 4... Come on people! Please review! Thanks to those who have already reviewed, and please, if you read this, take the time to go back to chapter 4 and review! Thanks!


	11. Iki vs Naruto

Editor's note: From this point on in the story, there will be slight (or major :P) Sasuke OOC-ness…. Well, just warning you! IT'S SO CUUUTTTEEE!!! KAWAII!!! Anyway… Read, review and… My disclaimer of the day: No. I don't. You know I don't, so why even ask? Neither does my friend… She just owns Iki and the plot. I own nothing… DON'T RUB IT IN!!!!

Man- "START!"

YM- 'I won't hurt him, but…I know!' You ran at him and raised your arms out to the sides.

YM- 'Got to fake them out!'

You- "raising earth no jutsu!" You closed your arms together and made a ball around Naruto.

Kakashi's mind- 'is that a jutsu?' You see a Naruto out the corner of your eye. He threw a kunai at you and you caught it and threw it back at him. It turned into 5 kunai.

Sakura's mind- 'SHE CLONED HER WEAPON!' He dodged them. You made a shadow clone of your self. It charged at Naruto. They did hand to hand combat for about 3 minutes until your shadow clone kicked him so hard that the clone disappeared. Your clone made a hand sign and entered the ball of earth. You stood outside (of the earth ball) with your hands in your pockets. You had ordered your clone to go into the earth ball and tick off Naruto and apparently she did because you saw the red chakra rise from the ball of earth.

Kakashi's mind- 'is that the fox's power? WAIT DID SHE DO THAT ON PURPOSE TO HAVE AN INTRESTING FIGHT?!'

Sasuke's mind- 'what's happening in the orb?!' The ball exploded.

YM- 'she did it!' You smirked and got into a fighting position.

You- "WHAT A SPIRIT! COME AND GET ME FO- …NARUTO!"

Kakashi's mind- 'SHE KNOWS HE HAS THE FOX SPIRIT! SHE ALMOST SAID IT!' Naruto charged at you. You used earth freely to hit him. You were both going at great speeds and healing whenever one got hit. You used your Byakugan to see his chakra, which was amazing.

Kakashi's mind- 'Byakugan!'

Everyone's mind- 'BYAKUGAN!' You charged at Naruto with unseen speed. You hit him 3 times out of 32 attacks. You hit him in the left arm 3 times so he couldn't use chakra in that arm. He rammed you. You flew back and hit the wall and then spit up blood.

YM- 'Ugg! I got hit.' You stood up and wiped the blood from your mouth. You charged at him with full speed and did hand to hand combat with him.

Sasuke's mind- 'how does she have Sharingan and Byakugan? Isn't that impossible?'

Sakura- "I can't see anything! Did they use a jutsu?"

Kakashi- "you can't see them because they're going so fast."

Kakashi's mind- 'Iki is fighting part of the nine tails and standing up well.' About a half an hour later Naruto started to slow down in the hand to hand combat.

Sasuke's mind- 'I can see Naruto now but what have they been doing!' Naruto and you charged at the same time. Your fists clashed and made an explosion. You held firm and punched Naruto's face with the other hand and he was flung at the wall, but at the same time he hit you in the gut with the other hand. You coughed up blood. He hit it and then went to his next phase of the nine tails. You smile.

YM- 'finally.'

Kakashi's mind- 'is she trying to let the demon out?!' Naruto charged at you and you did the same. Then you heard a loud whistle. It was so high pitched you covered your ears and fell to the floor. Naruto went back to himself and fell unconscious. You- "AHH! STOP!" No one else noticed the whistle because they were in a sealed area. The whistle-stopped and your arms fell to the floor. You coughed up blood.

Gaara's mind- 'what happened to Iki?!' You stood up with lots of little scrapes all over. You had one major gash on your right upper arm. You grabbed it as you walked back to the seating.

Man- "THOUGH YOU MIGHT NOT HAVE SEEN IT…KAZE, IKI IS OUR WINNER." You heard gasps as you walked up the stairs.

YM- 'lovely…now I have to explain to everyone.' You walked through the door. Your hand that had been on your arm had blood covering it because of the wound on your arm. Everyone turned around to see you. You smiled sweetly.

Sakura- "IKI! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOUR ARM?!" You looked down at it.

You- "um…Naruto slashed it…no problem really." You smiled as they looked surprised that Naruto could injure you.

Sasuke-"how did Naruto hurt you that badly?" You smiled.

You- "I wanted to fight a strong person so I chose Naruto so all I had to do is piss Naruto off…and he's amazing. You just need to know what you're getting yourself into." You smiled and staggered to a chair in the front row.

Man- "NEXT Competition…Temeri vs. Gaara!" Temeri looked horror struck.

Temeri- "I FOREFIT!"

Man- "Very well. Then our final competition will be Kaze, Iki vs. Gaara of the desert." You looked surprised.

You- "BUT I JUST CAME OUT OF MY MATCH! I CAN'T FIGHT YET!" Everyone looked excited about the next match.

Man- "it will be held tonight at 9pm. So in 4 hours! See you then." You looked mad. You were kind of happy though, because during the match with Naruto you copied some of his tricks, like his quick healing, vast amount of chakra, and great speed. You were happy to finally fight Gaara. You smiled and turned your eyes red like Naruto's demon eyes. Your body started to heal quickly. Then you quickly turned your eyes back to grey. You stood up and walked over to Sakura.

You- "hey Sakura, where's the bathroom? I need to wash out my wound." She nodded and led you to the bathroom. You got there and washed the blood away. She left after you got there.

You couldn't wait till tonight.

YM- 'too bad big bro couldn't see me here. He'd congratulate me and be so proud while my real dad is just horror struck. Maybe I'll see him some day…' You left the bathroom and almost collided with Sasuke.

You- "ouch…"

Sasuke- "hey Iki…um…so you won the match?" You nodded.

You- "You were there… didn't you see it?" He blushed a tiny bit but you were so excited you didn't notice.

Sasuke- "yeah I was just wondering… if you could train me?" He looked up at you (his head was down). You looked surprised.

YM- 'he's asking for help?!' You looked at him in the eyes.

You- "OF COURSE! WHAT ELSE FOR MY BEST FRIEND!" You playfully hit his shoulder.

Sasuke's mind- 'best friend?'

Sasuke- "thanks Iki-chan…so when can you start training?" You placed your hand on your chin thinking.

You- "how 'bout the day after tomorrow in case I need to heal from my intense fight with Gaara!" You punched your hands in the air playfully. Sasuke smiled and you made a monkey smile. You didn't notice but Gaara was listening on your conversation.

Sasuke- "are you sure you can take this Gaara dude?" You smirked.

You- "DON'T WORRY SASUKE!" You stuck your hand up in the air. He looked scared.

You- "that would be my Gai impression." Sasuke smirked at your comment.

You- "what? That's all I get out of that joke?!" You stuck your hands on your hips. Sasuke smirked and nodded. You glared at him playfully.

Sasuke- "but are you sure that you can handle him? 'Cause let me tell you I don't want my new teacher to die before she can teach me." You smile then smirked.

You- "trust me I've been waiting my whole life to see how I stack up to him! He's amazing at controlling sand so I'm going to have a good fight!"

Gaara's mind- 'she's been waiting her whole life to fight me? Does she want to hurt me? Of course she's just like everyone else but…'

You- "plus I have a few tricks up my sleeve but I won't use them unless I'm going to die…but that's not going to happen." Sasuke looked worried then smirked. You smiled back.

Gaara's mind- 'tricks?' Gaara left and went to his hotel. You looked at your feet.

You- "Sasuke…can I tell you something?" He looked shocked but nodded.

You- "Well…" You were cut off by Kakashi coming into the hall.

Kakashi- "oh hello…what are you two doing, out by yourselves, in a hall way, standing close?" You realized what he was getting at and whacked him over the head.

You- "YOU BAKA! LIKE THAT'LL EVER HAPPEN! YOU SICK MINDED PERVERT!" You turned back to a slightly uneasy Sasuke, but you couldn't decide what he was feeling.

Sasuke's mind- 'it'll never happen… or did she say that because it was Kakashi?' He stood up and went into the bathroom.

Sasuke- "what did you want to ask me?" You looked up at him with innocent eyes and regret.

You- "never mind… maybe later, it's not good to tell you now." You smiled and grab his wrist.

You- "we have to go visit the injured people!" Sasuke put his foot down.

Sasuke- "you should be resting or reserving energy…and what happened to your arm it's better?" You looked down and blushed.

Sasuke's mind- 'she's blushing?'

You- "a little gift from Naruto, he helped me…hehehehee." You grabbed your arm embarrassed.

Sasuke's mind- 'she's blushing because of NARUTO!' You noticed that Sasuke was mad.

You- "are you jealous Sasuke…of Naruto?! THAT'S A FIRST!" You started laughing. He calmed down and looked shocked.

You- "well I got to go and visit some of the injured people so see you later Sasuke. Oh and I think Sakura wanted to talk to you!" You ran down the corridor. You were first visiting Naruto. You entered his room. He was lying on the bed.

You- "Hey Naruto, how are you? I'm really sorry about the match." He smiled.

Naruto- "me too…hey, what happened to your arm?"

You- "I kind of used my bloodline to copy some of your abilities like your quick healing." You looked embarrassed. He smiled.

Naruto- "no problem! I'm glad I could be of use." You went to his bedside and talked to each other for about 30 minutes.

You- "AHHH! I need to get going. I still need to visit others! Bye Naruto!" You waved as you ran out the door.

REVIEWW!!! OR DIE!!! PWETTY PLEASE WIF A CHEWWY ON TOP? –puppy eyes-


	12. Visiting and a Surprise

Editor's note: These holidays are killer. I am flat out BROKE. This sucks. Oh well, never mind, I'm sure none of you care... P On with the story. Sorry it took a bit to update, not too long, but... you get it. And... uh... another warning... Gaara is just a little OOC, but you know you love him like that. It fits the plot anyways. P

Next was Kiba! You were really embarrassed to do so, but you had to! You walked up to his door and knocked.

Kiba- "who is it?" You entered and smiled. He saw you and smirked.

Kiba- "what are you doing here?" You scratched your head.

You- "I-I- I was…ju…just…vis…visiting everyone." He smirked and you saw Akamaru and went to his side. You held your hand over him when a dog biscuit hit your hand.

Kiba- "don't waste your chakra… you're in the end match correct?" You nodded.

Kiba- "so you're fighting that sand kid… Gaara, right?" You nodded.

Kiba- "Good luck. I don't know how good you are because I was taken out before I got to see your fight. So who'd you beat?"

You- "first I fought Hyuuga, Neji." He looked surprised.

Kiba- "he's amazing though!" You smile.

You- "then Kankuro, of the desert."

Kiba- "he's really good too!" You smiled.

You- "My last person was Naruto." He smirked.

Kiba- "that kid sure has grown." You smiled.

You- "yeah I know he was my hardest competitor." He went bug eyed.

Kiba- "wow." You smiled.

You- "yeah... well I got a lot of people I gotta visit before my final match. Promise you'll watch it?" He nodded. You went to see Neji and apologize. You got to his door and knocked. No one answered so you went in. He was still in the state so you went over to him and released him from it so he was just asleep. You wrote a small note saying you were sorry for the pain. Then you went to see Kankuro. You knocked on the door. No one answered, so you went in and no one was there. You shrugged and left. You didn't like Choji so you weren't going to visit him. Next was Hinata. You knocked on her door. You heard a little voice and entered. You saw her on her bed. She smiled.

Hinata- "what are you doing here? I mean h-hi." You smiled.

You- "I was just checking out everyone to see how they were doing. Well are you ok?" She nodded. You smiled.

You- "sorry, but I can't stay long because I have a lot of people to visit before 9 and it's already 6." You waved as you walked out the door.

Hinata- "Bye!" You went to see Lee since Temeri, Shikamaru, and Shino weren't hurt. You knocked on the door.

Lee- "yes!?" You entered. He looked surprised that it was you. You smiled and sat next to him.

You- "I came to see if you're feeling any better…are you?" His eyes gleamed with happiness that someone cared.

Lee- "yep! But who's fighting in the final match at 9?" You looked at him for he didn't know. You smiled and giggled.

You- "GAARA OF THE DESERT! AND ME!" His eyes widened.

Lee- "Don't do it! you'll be killed!" You were shocked at his sudden out burst. You chuckled then smiled.

You- "Trust me, I'll be fine! Will you come see me fight?"

Lee- "you bet I will!" You smiled and stood.

You- "I have a lot of people to visit before 9 so... gotta go!" You waved as you ran out the door. It was 6:30 so you had two and a half hours left. You slipped on the floor and fell on your back.

YM- 'OW…that hurt.' You rubbed your head because it had hit the floor. A hand reached out to help you. You looked up to see… GAARA! You looked confused, then smiled and grabbed his hand and pulled yourself up.

You- "thanks!" He glared at you.

You- "thank you is a compliment. So when someone says it you nod or smile or SOMETHING!" He just glared.

You- "fine…see you later." You turned but you realized he never let go of your hand. Since you had turned your arm had gone over your stomach and his hand was on your hip. You blushed at this.

YM- 'OMG! WHY AM I BLUSHING?!' Then you turn your head back to see his expression. He was lightly blushing now because his face was about 2 inches away from your face. You looked surprised and blushed. Then he was surprised even more.

Gaara's mind- 'she's blushing because of me? I'm blushing because of her? What is this feeling?'

Voice- "ahem 'cough'!!!!" You both look in that direction and see… Kakashi!!!!!! (big surprise...)

YM- 'CRUD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' You un-spun yourself and in the process 'falling' to the floor, but Gaara caught you under your arms. You looked up and saw Kakashi looking rather mad.

YM- 'what's his problem?' You stood up and smiled at Gaara, which made him blush, and then you waved and ran up to Kakashi. You looked back but he wasn't there.

Kakashi- "why were you with him?" Your eyes drooped so you looked bored. You didn't answer him.

Kakashi- "you do realize that he's very dangerous? Also that he's... I don't know… YOUR COMPETITOR!" You were mad at your father so you sped up your walking pace. He got to your pace easily.

Kakashi- "why were you both blushing?" You looked annoyed.

Kakashi- "do you like him?!" You looked surprised at his comment. You blushed at the thought.

YM- 'do I have a crush on Gaara?'

Kakashi- "ha! You do! You're blushing!" You smiled and he started tickling you and you started to laugh. You were very ticklish. You finally hit his gut because it was torture because you're so ticklish.

Kakashi- "hey that hurt. I see you got my power." He smirked.

You- "really, mom said that I got it from her… and I do believe she was right." You turned around to face him and stuck your tongue out. He looked surprised at your comment about your mom.

Kakashi's mind- 'Ai? I wonder why she never told me about Iki? I wonder why she left?' You knew what he was thinking and frowned.

You- "well for one she left because you were a lazy bum and were always late. Second she never told you because you were too young and she didn't want you to have any people your enemies could target for revenge." He looked shocked that you had said that.

Kakashi- "did you copy a mind reader?" You shook your head no.

You- "byakugan allows you to understand people's movements and guess what they are thinking." You smiled.

You- "I know so much about you from my mom's stories. She would tell me stories as I went to bed and all your lame excuses. They usually made me laugh because I thought what you said was real. Then she'd give me a firm look and say 'Iki kinshou-tenshi Kaze…I'm serious.' Then I'd shut up and she'd continue with the story. I knew a lot about you but then she'd just say it was all a dream or…nightmare but that he wasn't real. Kind of weird…but I guess she never wanted me running away to find my dad. The weirdest thing of all is when my village was destroyed I ran to my house and grabbed my bag but never found my mom…I never saw even her dead body so I've always hoped she didn't die."

Kakashi's mind- 'what? She might not be dead?! So Iki never knew that that man her mother talked about was her father... me.'

Kakashi- "what did she say happened to your dad, or me?" You looked up at him and frowned.

Kakashi's mind- 'she probably said I died.'

You- "she said that you… you left for a mission and never returned."

Kakashi's mind- 'well actually that should be the other way around but... sure!' Kakashi looked surprised then calmed down. You had gotten to the doors to the arena.

Kakashi- "now before we go in there, I have one question." You nodded.

Kakashi- "what's up with the mask?" You smirked because you knew a way out with out telling him about the kanji symbol.

You- "what's up with yours?" You smirked and entered the arena. It was 20 minutes till 9 o'clock. You were excited and scared at the same time. You started jumping in place and rolling your head.

Voice- "excited?" You turned around quickly and saw… sasuke.

You- "duh!" You smiled a big smile. He smirked.

Sasuke- "what did you want to tell me before?" You froze because you wanted to tell him two things… but one would worry him and the other would cause him to be mad.

YM- 'worry or anger? WORRY!' You looked back up at him with a serious face on.

Sasuke's mind- 'what is she doing? I've never seen her as serious as this before.' She was reaching for her mask.

Sasuke's mind- 'is she going to tell me why she has in on?' You were shaking and your left hand as it reached your face then Naruto came charging in and you stopped.

Naruto- "HEY IKI! I was just here to wish you good luck!! Great battle before!" You smiled at Naruto. He smiled back.

Naruto- "HEY! WHAT'S HE DOING HERE?!!!!!" You looked back to see sasuke annoyed at Naruto. You chuckled.

You- "he was just wishing me good luck! Don't worry!" You smiled and Naruto looked mad.

Naruto- "why am I always the second one to places!"

Sasuke- "because your second best." Naruto and sasuke glared at one another. You stuck your head in between them and smiled.

You- "but remember that Naruto made it to the top 4 and Sasuke only made it to the top 8!" Naruto looked happy and you knew that he would carry on about this for a while. Sasuke glared at you.

YM- 'ha-ha these two are so funny together!' You patted both on their backs and pushed them out the door because there was only 3 minutes left till they called us out onto the field. You were all alone but your arm started hurting…burning and you couldn't stop it you ran to the mirror in the warm up room. You pulled up your sleeve and saw another KANJI symbol! But this looked different it was a symbol of tenshi…angel? You didn't know that a kanji could be angel. You looked again and it was really there. It was on your right upper arm.

YM- 'oh crud…but is angel good or bad? Well good thing I have long sleeves.'

Man- "Will our two contestants please come out to the arena!" You entered the arena and Gaara was already there. You ran out to the starting circle. The man said start and you were off!

REVIEW!! I don't own it, yada yada yada, so on and so forth, etc. I think you get it... -.-


	13. Fighting Gaara

Editor's note: it took me a while to update, sorry about that. Mi escuela es stupido y aburrida. :P Icky!!! Anyway… -shifty eyes- Sorry it took so long to update, i don't want to turn into one of those people who takes a month to update, feel free to yell at me all you want... Hehee... but not the author, whose nickname by the way, is piñata girl... maybe sometime I'll tell you why... :D Anyway... enough blathering! ON WITH THE STORY!

You got into your fighting stance. You were charging your natural abilities such as earth, sand, and water. You were doomed because there was no water anywhere in the arena and the only sand you could use is Gaara's sand, which could be a problem but might work. The earth was a possibility though, because the arena has an earth-based floor. You focused your chakra to your feet so you could move extra faster (faster than lee without the weights!). You calmed down and looked at Gaara.

Gaara's evil conscience- 'kill her! She would be the best treat you could give me! Kill her! Prove your existence!' Gaara looked uneasy and the sand came toward you. You activated sharingan and dodged all of the attacks.

Kakashi's mind- 'that was a bad move... sharingan will drain her chakra.'

Sasuke- "ah! What is she doing? Kakashi, doesn't sharingan drain your chakra quickly?" Kakashi nodded. You fought for about an hour straight and you were both low on chakra or well he was sort of and you were pretty good. You were dodging all of his attacks when he makes his infamous absolute defense. You smirked once he was in.

Temari's mind- 'why is she smirking?' You stood still and concentrated on the sand. You put your index and middle fingers to your temples with your eyes closed. You breathed deep.

Kakashi's mind- 'what is she doing?' Gaara must have gotten bored because his sand came shooting like a knife at you. You stood still and concentrated.

Sasuke's mind- 'why is she just standing there!?'

Temari's mind- 'she's dead…but would Gaara really kill her? I mean it's Iki!' Then all of a sudden the sand stopped about 5 inches from your face…you had finally gotten control. You heard gasps all around you. You heard Gaara gasp in his own creepy way, which meant he was less powerful. You smiled and opened your eyes and flung the sand back at his little sphere. You held your hands out in front of you with your palms facing Gaara. You could feel Gaara trying to escape your grasps but he was having a hard time.

Temari's mind- 'WHAT!'

Gaara's mind- 'what's happening?'

Gaara's conscience- 'what is happening? Why can't I control it? What is this girl?!' When Gaara heard his conscience worried he got worried. You weren't going to break his defense, but use it against him. You smirked and you were about to close your palms but your head and arm started hurting and so did your left wrist. It felt like it did when you got your other kanji symbols; you knew it was happening again. The pain increased and you screamed out in pain.

Sasuke's mind- 'what happened?'

Kakashi's mind- 'what happened I didn't see anything?' You had to let go of the sand or else you would faint from the pain in your wrist. You dropped your arms and in the process Gaara's sand just fell to reveal Gaara that was freaked out. You fell to your knees and grabbed your wrist.

Gaara- "what happened I didn't do that?"

You- "AHHH! MY WRIST!" You were in unbelievable pain, unlike the other two. You lifted up your sleeve a little so you could see your wrist and you saw a kanji symbol; it was the friendship symbol. You were right and you were mad that these kept popping up. You were so mad you slammed both fists to the floor.

Gaara's mind- 'a…a…kanji symbol? What should I do?' Gaara looked scared which was REALLY creepy.

Temari's mind- 'Gaara looks scared?' You started crying because of 3 things: 1- it was burning like crazy, 2- Gaara looked scared, and 3- it was your third one!

You- "why 'sob' does 'sob' this keep happening! AHHHH!" Gaara looked confused.

Gaara- "keep happening?" He was almost stuttering. You looked up.

Kakashi's mind- 'what's happening!?' You couldn't tell him. You stood up with pain surging through your body because your other symbols had started to burn. You were holding your wrist and your cheeks were tear stained, but you were standing.

Gaara's mind- 'why does she stand? When I got my symbol it burned like crazy and I almost fainted but she can stand.'

Gaara- "why do you stand when you feel so much pain?" You looked at him.

You- "I'm only hurting because I'm fighting you. If you didn't notice the symbol was friendship… meaning… that I have lost an important friendship or more… you have the love symbol because you lost the people who loved you or you chose to think so… but I was always your friend." You managed to smile slightly. "So this battle tore my body I guess." You wobbled slightly then stood still. Gaara looked almost petrified.

Gaara's mind- 'she considers ME a friend? The one who everyone always hated the one everyone ran from?'

Flash back in Gaara's POV

You were swinging and you saw all the kids playing soccer and then a little girl started to play with them. She was laughing and smiling and she bugged you because she was happy. Then one of the older kids kick the ball to hard and it comes over to you. They all stop and started shaking. You lift the ball and give it to them with sand. They all backed away except the little girl.

Kid1- "hey little girl get away from him!"

Kid2- "that's the monster kid!" Then the girl goes to where the sand was holding it in mid air and grabbed it. She bowed toward you and went back to the other kids. She never showed fear and was just nice. You looked so surprised and happy. Then they continued to play soccer until it was dark and everyone went home and the girl from before picked up a flower and ran over toward you. You were surprised because usually people run from up not toward you. She came about a meter from you. She handed you the flower and smiled.

Girl- "hi I'm Iki. Sorry 'bout the others before… you seem perfectly harmless." She smiled again. Your eyes were gleaming with happiness. You took the flower and smiled back.

Girl- "what's your name? And how old are you?" you looked down because you thought if she knew it she would leave.

Iki- "the others said your name was Gaara am I right?" You nodded sadly. She picked up your chin and smiled.

Iki- "I like your name Gaara. Would you like to be my friend?" Your eyes gleamed and you nodded.

Iki- "ok, sounds great! I'm 3 how old are you?"

Gaara- "I'm 5! Can we play?" You nodded while smiling.

end flash back

Gaara's mind- 'I'll never forget that day.'

You- "but…" He snapped back and looked at you.

You- "…but…I will never back down…so I will not lose no matter what pain will come to me. I wont back down!" You stumbled slightly then held your ground.

Gaara's mind- 'why does she try so hard when she's in so much pain?' You started spinning and controlling the sand around him. You directly hit him on the third try. This made his sand-covering break. He was vulnerable right now so you ran toward him and threw a kunai. You made it so the sand couldn't block it. You made it clone itself so there were 5. He caught 4 and one hit his stomach, which made him fall to the ground. Your kanji symbols started hurting like crazy and your right ankle started to.

YM- 'NOT AGAIN! WHY DOES THIS KEEP HAPPENING?!' You were so confused but then you remembered something. A 6-year old you walks down a road in the sand village. A red headed boy stands in front of you, both of you are crying. You hand him a necklace.

You- "I will always be with you in spirit as long as you ware this, because I put my chakra in it. It will allow us so we can never hurt each other." You remembered that your friendship necklaces were supposed to never let you fight, and it was right. It would never allow us to fight or one would be put in great pain… you. You stopped everything… you stood up with a dream in mind… to prove you're just as good as anyone. You were going to prove this to your old role model… your 'big brother'.

Memory

You were practicing with your teacher… 'big brother'. You were barely standing from the intense training. You were panting while bending over with your hands supporting your body on your arms.

Brother- "weak! Try harder!" You knew he was a great brother and a very strict teacher. You stood straight up with all your might.

Brother- "you can do better! Do it again!" You had done the jutsu thousands of times but he made you excel in the jutsu before it was considered perfected. You did the jutsu and when you were done you fell to the floor because your muscles were all worn out. He walked over to you.

Brother- "maybe I overestimated you… you aren't anything special." You were trying so hard not to cry but you couldn't move your hand to wipe away your tears. You began to cry and fell unconscious. The next day you woke up and slowly sat up with all your strength. You took out a kunai and cut an 'x' on your left palm.

YM- 'on this mark I promise to give all my power to big brother and to show him I am worthy! That I am able to be strong and even being a girl I will exceed him!'

End flash back

Chapter 14

You- "pain is a major step to success and that is why many people are afraid to succeed… because they're afraid to be hurt… but why be afraid if everyone dies… why be afraid? My mom told me never to give up and my big bro told me pain is something you can push aside for your dream. Though he always said I was weak and never tried. So I am here today to prove to him that I am strong that I can beat the best Genin and be the best!" You coughed up blood because your body was in unbelievable pain. You didn't fall down.

Gaara's mind- '4 kanji symbols at once? No one would be able to move let alone be conscious.'

Kakashi's mind- 'what's happening!'

Sasuke- "sensei wh-what happened?" You took some sand and made it go around Gaara with one hand and started running around him and with the other started to form earth around him. You were holding tears back as you ran around him. He was trying to control the sand and was almost taking control.

YM- 'ok this is my last try! It's this or nothing!' You started to close the sand and earth around him, while running around him. Your right lower ab hurt like crazy and you knew what it was but you didn't stop. You closed the spheres more. Both your legs hurt all up both sides and were burning insanely. You were becoming weaker from the pain and you heard and felt the sand sphere break. You had to make this quick. You tightened the earth sphere but now Gaara was using the sand sphere to his use. Your hands were tightening and it was finally over powering the sand. You were crying because you didn't want to kill Gaara and you were in amazing amounts of pain. You were going to make the last move and then you tightened your hands and they were very close to being closed completely. You had pain going all the way up your arms, when you felt Gaara's sand's wall fall… he was unconscious. You were crying a lot and let your hands and arms fall… you just… couldn't do it. You stopped running and stood still. Your earth wall fell and Gaara went limp and fell to the floor. You were crying so much.

YM- 'I didn't… I couldn't have… I stopped to soon.' You were shaking because of so many things.

YM- 'I'm sorry I failed you… big brother for not showing my real power.'

Temari's mind- 'did… did… is he… dead?'

Sasuke's mind- 'what… what happened?'

Kakashi's mind- 'what the heck just happened!'

Naruto- "IKI!" You were swaying on your feet when you fell to the ground to the left. You were just lying there… in pain… crying. You were just lying there crying and too sore to move anything.

YM- 'I should punish myself…' You heard Naruto continuously yelling at you to say get up or are you ok?

Man- "WINNER KAZE, IKI!" You didn't hear any claps nor applaud… nothing. You got to your knees slowly. You stood up. You were crying as you looked up at Gaara, his body was still. Then you realized GAARA CAN'T SLEEP! You looked over at him and flinched for he was fine. You looked down at yourself and saw that you had kanji symbols all over your body. You had them all over your legs, arms, hands, one on your face, your shoulders, you guessed you had them on your feet, and you had a few on your stomach, and lastly you had one huge one on your back, it completely covered it; it said insignificant. You then noticed on your palm were you had your scar from your brothers promise; it had a kanji symbol it said… failure. You looked surprised and fell to the floor and slammed your fists.

Kakashi's mind- 'what are all of those markings on her? Are they curses? I have to go help heal her!' You were crying and heard footsteps in front of you. You couldn't look up, but you had to. You peered up and saw your whole group with worried faces. You were lying on your legs so they hadn't seen them yet.

Naruto- "are you ok, Iki?" You didn't do anything to answer him.

Kakashi- "lets go to the hospital were you can rest. If you can't stand up one of us will carry you." You shook your head 'no'. You couldn't let them see you.

Sakura- "but Iki you need to go to the hospital."

Sasuke's mind- 'I don't get it, she only looks like she's been tossed around nothing to cause serious pain like the screams she let out.'

You- "I WONT!" You were crying so much.

Naruto- "Iki why are you sad you won?" You looked up at him with tear stained eyes. You didn't answer.

Kakashi- "well if you won't rise then I'll have to carry…" You cut him off by slowly standing. They all stared at you.

Kakashi's mind- 'kanji symbols?! That was why she was screaming… kanji symbols hurt so much usually one could put someone unconscious and when you have two you can go into a coma, yet she has about 100 and she is conscious and standing.'

Sakura- "what are those?" You looked so sad and in pain. You began to run toward the door… you needed a mirror. You were going to punish yourself for Gaara's injury. You got to the bathroom hallway when sasuke appeared right in front of you. He stood there completely confused and you were in so much pain, so you just randomly hugged him. You cried into his chest as you were in so much pain.

Sasuke's mind- 'what is happening?' After a few seconds he held you because you were barely standing on your own.

Sasuke- "it's ok… its ok… cry." You were so surprised because your brother told you not to cry, but he was of the past…right?

You- "why are you always wondering if I'm ok? Why are you always there to comfort me? Why do you care? Why?" He held you in a tighter hug but didn't answer. Your tears were still streaming down your face because it burned so much.

Sasuke- "Because I do care." You didn't know what to think of his answer or what is meant. You didn't answer.

Sasuke- "now it's my turn to ask questions." He looked you in the eyes as tears ran down your face. You tried to slow your tears by not crying out loud anymore.

Sasuke- "what are all these marks and how did you get them?" You sniffled and wiped away your tears.

You- "they're… they're… kanji… symbols sniff." His eyes widened.

Sasuke- "why do you have them?" He looked straight into your eyes.

You- "be…because… I… fought… G…Gaara." He looked surprised.

Sasuke- "why did that happen because you fought Gaara?" You slowly reached for your necklace and held out a 'gold' ring on a chain.

You- "we have… chakra sniff… necklaces sniff." Sasuke's eyes widened wider.

Sasuke's flashback

Sasuke- "mommy what's that on your neck?" She looked slightly surprised and squatted down and held out a necklace shaped as a flower.

Mom- "it's a chakra necklace." He looked confused.

Sasuke- "what's dat?" He tilted his held slightly to the side. She chuckled slightly.

Mom- "a chakra necklace is something you give to someone you really care about; your father gave me this. You place your chakra into them then give it to the person. They wear it and it allows you to never physically fight, but if you do a mark will appear on one of the partners and it will hurt. This makes the other want to help and they are happy once again, but the mark can hurt enough to knock the person unconscious."

Sasuke- "but why would you do dat if one of da people would get hurt?" She smiled.

Mom- "most people never end up being affected by it and just live with having a wondrous necklace." Sasuke looked confused.

Sasuke- "what's da good part of it den?" Her smile grew.

Mom- "it makes it so you can never forget one another and so that you will always be able to find each other when one needs the other." Sasuke smiled back at his mother.

End flashback

SPORK YOU!!! –stabs with spork- Whee... For some reason, this chapter seems really short... Oh well! REVIEW! –evil laugh- (Btw, I didn't have the energy or willpower to edit this chapter, sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes.)


	14. Actual AUTHOR note

Editor's note: And here, you see a lovely MISSPELLED note from the author... note the misspelling is still intact... :P oh well... she TOLD me not to change anything.

Dear Readers(!),

OMG! People ACTUALLY LIKE MY STORY:P! I'm still stunned by the outcome! Woo:D! ME HAPPY! Dances happy dance Ok well I hope my friend is updating my story regularly:P Oh and if you wonder why i don't post my own story is well 2 reasons: 1- when ever i go onto Fanfic i get a million popups!!! Grr...So I can't on my computer so it kind of makes it hard -. Oh and 2nd is that my friend/editor (:P) asked me if she could post it on Fanfic cause my original account is on Quizilla and she liked Fanfic better :), and when I got WAY better results on there i asked if i could take over and she REFUSED! GACK OMG! She begged me (literelly) if she could do it by herself so of course i did (after about 3 days :P)! Anywho, I'm really happy with a the great responses! Woo! Sooo I'm listing all me wonderous fans :P who messaged me-er-ish-my friend! Here they are folks (!.!): Raingirl4 (MY FRIEND :P), heelyaz, AngelxofxFire16 (3), lovefatedestiny(3), BellaGaara12(3), gazeroflife (2), Evil Bunny of Death(3), IEatChicken, LittleAngel22493(3), MysteriousStranger(2), mina, 3 (2), Demon Chick(2), Stoner, and Inu-yasha...and DUNDUNDUN(!!!) the person who messaged me the MOST(!!!) IS drum roll Gaara's Pyro RACCOON with 6 messages wooo:P Oh and I'm just curious but... WHAT IS UP WITH EVERYONE AND CHEESECAKE??!!?  
I've had like 3 people say something about cheesecake! Not there's anything wrong with cheesecake, i mean i LOVE cheesecake but still(!)...kind of random...oh but my biggest FAN IS MY EDITOR, WOOOO:D Anywho keep up the messages! It incourages me :D quizilla lacks that factor...:(...Anywho! THANKS EVERYONE:DDDDDDDDD oh and I'M ITACHI /.\!!!! LOL:P ok...nevermind...

Piñata Girl

By the way, if she accidentally didn't put your name in, thank you for reviewing, and she doesn't know about the whole cheesecake thing... you would think with **Gaara's Pyro raccoon** reviewing about it so much she could figure it out... oh well... You gotta love your friends!!! And ummm...don't tell her my last update took a week, ok:D thanks. YOU ALL ROCK! And yes, I actually DID beg to put up the story. ;D


	15. One STUBBORN girl

Editor's note: OMG!!!! The author is sitting next to me as I type this… :P yeah… but none of you care, so, whatever. ONWARDS! Wow, I say that a lot, don't I? Anyway… O.o… do NOT own it… and neither does the author, but she owns the story, but not Naruto, but she owns Iki too… ME ISH CONFUZZLED!!!!! T.T –sob- Hehehee…. NOOOOOOOO!!!! THE AUTHOR IS ERASING MY FACE!!! NOOO!!! Umm… sorry… -.- yeah. Before I scare you more, why don't you read the story….

Sasuke's mind- 'I didn't know that they were such good friends.' He looked surprised still.

Sasuke- "I didn't know that you were good friends." You looked surprised and slightly pink. He looked surprised at your expression.

You- "I…guess." You were still confused.

Sasuke- "so the necklace hurt you because you were fighting?" You nodded.

Sasuke- "the marks say things, do they mean something or are they random?"

You- "they mean feelings you were feeling or what happened or what became of it or what you lost. It doesn't have to be reflecting on that person, just sniff who you were thinking of at the time." He looked less surprised, smirked, and hugged you. You were shocked but hugged him back.

You- "why are you happy?" He just kept hugging you.

Sasuke- "because you have 3 symbols of love on you." You blushed because he thought it was because of him, which told you he liked you.

YM- 'but sasuke none were intended for you. It was the lost love of Gaara, the love I longed for from my brother, and the love I gained from my father; but I don't need to tell you that now.' You hugged him back. You could see the side of his face was pink and you giggled while a few tears ran down your face.

Sasuke- "oh yeah I stopped you from using the bathroom didn't I? Sorry." You looked confused.

YM- 'oh yeah I was going to… punish myself.' You shook your head yes and ran in because you didn't want to explain anything more than you had to. You went to the bathroom and walked out and saw your whole group each carrying a different emotion on their faces. Naruto was smiling because you had won and you were ok. Sasuke was smirking because of what he thought. Sakura looked worried because she had read all about kanji symbols and knew you were in a lot of pain. Kakashi looked almost scared but you had no idea why. You smiled slightly and waved. They all smiled/smirked and sakura had a tear run down her cheek. She ran and hugged you.

Sakura- "your ok!" You stumbled but hugged her back. Then Naruto pounced on you and made you fall down but he was still hugging you and you pat his back because you were in too much pain to hug him back. Sasuke's smirk vanished because Naruto was 'on top' of you. Kakashi must have noticed because he fake coughed which made Naruto get up. You slowly rose and stumbled slightly and someone caught you, it was kakashi. He looked scared like you weren't telling him things… lots of things. You quickly avoided eye contact with him and stood up by yourself. Your pain was as steady as ever but it hurt less because you were becoming immune to the pain. You stumbled as you walked down the hall toward the exit. They just watched you in amazement.

Kakashi's mind- "anyone who can still walk after being hurt like that is truly strong." You looked back at them while holding on to the door then jumped out the door (chakra powered). They looked shocked.

Kakashi's mind- 'she still has CHAKRA TO WASTE!' You were slowly walking/wobbling down the road while holding your right arm because it hurt the most. A lot of people were watching you as you walked. Then Iruka came running up to you. He wore a fearful face.

Iruka- "Iki? What happened?!" You glared at him as you walked faster. You jumped in through your window and grabbed your sketchbook and drew your self. You drew where each kanji symbol was and what it was. You had troubles on where they were. Then your wrapped your legs and arms up. You were trying to wrap your back and waist and you were falling terribly.

Voice- "need help?" You turned around and saw kakashi. You smiled and nodded. He rapped up your entire waist for you but said he'll take you to the hospital for the rest. You appeared at the hospital with Kakashi holding your hand. The nurses rushed to you and got you to the emergency room. They rushed you in and asked you many questions and you answered. About an hour later after they re-wrapped your limbs and back, etc. you were placed into a normal room. You were smiling because you realized that you are the strongest GENIN!!! WHOOT!! WHOOT!!! Someone opened your door and you pretended to be asleep. You heard a sigh. Someone walked over to your bed sighed and started to talk to himself.

Voice- "I'm sorry I couldn't have been a better father…" You knew who it was and shot up and hugged him. You heard a gasp and a laugh. You opened your eyes and noticed you had hugged sasuke!!!

You- "WHAT THE HECK!!!!" You jumped off and landed on your bed. He was shocked and pink!! Naruto started to laugh his ass off when he saw sasuke's face and sakura looked like she was going to kill. Your eye was twitching and didn't even see kakashi. Then you raised an eyebrow. It became silent and you heard a man and a young boy next door talking about how they could work better with each other. You started laughing hysterically because of the mistake you just made. The others raised an eyebrow and looked confused.

Sakura- "why are you laughing?" You looked over over at Naruto who for some reason understood and started to laugh his ass off with you and you two were laughing hysterically while supporting one another.

Sakura- "now that's a cute couple." Sasuke glared at sakura while you and Naruto stopped. You looked at Naruto and smiled.

You- "thanks! Naruto is cute!" Naruto blushed and you pecked his check and chuckled because his face went red. Sasuke's also went red but with anger. You winced at sasuke's face.

Kakashi walked in and saw your arm around Naruto's shoulder and his around your waist, with sakura smiling, and with sasuke growling. Kakashi growled.

Kakashi's mind- "at this rate I'll never know who she likes. First Sasuke, then Gaara, and then Naruto! WHO'S NEXT!!" You went bug eyed over kakashi and let go of Naruto. He's still blushing while your fine.

Kakashi- "for all of you that aren't covered in kanji symbols you have a mission today." You went red in anger.

You- "I'm GOING!!" He shook his head no. You were steaming.

You- "I'M GOING!!! I'M FINE!!!" You were punching the air and steaming with anger. The others had anime sweat drops.

Kakashi- "um…ugg…why not." You smiled and went back to normal.

Sakura- "so what time are we going at?"

Kakashi- "once you all pack for a four day trip." You all nodded and left. You made it home before kakashi so you ran to your room and got packed! You were so excited! You hadn't been on a real mission for a while. You packed two pairs of spare clothes, raps, food, masks, weapons, and necessities. You swung your backpack over your shoulder and exited your house and down to the bridge where you were to meet. You already saw Naruto there bouncing up and down. You came up to him and tilted his head. He looked at you and blushed.

You- "why are you bouncing?" He smiled while blushing.

Naruto- "I'm excited about the mission. Kakashi sensei said that it's a real hard mission and I can't wait!" You smiled and sat down on the bridge. Sasuke appeared in about 3 minutes and sakura about 5 after that. Kakashi came 10 minutes after sakura and everyone was surprised he was so 'early'. You left the village and were walking next to sakura with Naruto and sasuke in front and kakashi behind.

You- "hey kakashi what is the mission?"

Naruto- "yeah you never told us."

Kakashi- "we are to find out where a secret scroll is." You raised an eyebrow.

You- "not take it?" He shook his head no. You spun fast and through a kunai at kakashi's head and everyone gasped. It hit directly and he fell down backwards dead.

Sakura- "I-" You covered her mouth before she could say your name and you were looking around with your byakugan. 'Kakashi' had been another person and they transformed back into themselves. You smirked and the others were surprised.

Naruto- "how did you know?" You turned around still looking. You didn't want to speak because you were about to be ambushed by over two hundred. You were glaring at the trees.

You- "sasuke activate your bloodline, now." He followed and looked around and his eyes went wide and he was scared. Sakura took this as a bad sign.

You- "Sakura… stay safe. Sasuke guard sakura, no buts. Naruto…" You whispered in his ear, "use the nine tailed fox's chakra and help me fight these goons." He was surprised then nodded.

You- "leave this to us." Sasuke glared at Naruto. You patted his back and you disappeared. You were using earth and water to instantly kill people. You were covered in blood and you were not going to stop until your friends were safe.

Sasuke's POV

Iki just left and bodies were falling from trees like rain and Naruto had red chakra all over him and he disappeared and on the other side bodies fell.

YM- "is Naruto actually that strong?" Sakura was shivering in your arms.

I scared you, didn't I? Yeah, I think I scared the author too… :P She stared at me oddly…. YUP! I scared her… X.x Bye… Review please!


	16. Love

Editor's note: WOW! I haven't updated for a small bit... :P Sorry about that! Umm, well since it took so long for me to update you are getting two chapters in one today! Which is why it is EXTRA long. Also, at some time I will go back and fix every chapter that I DIDN'T edit... :P and I'm supposed to be an editor. Shame, shame, shame. Anyway... I bet you want to read the story so...

Disclaimer: Nope.

LET THE STORY BEGIN!

Iki's POV

You had killed everyone on your side so you went over to Naruto's side but he was just finishing up. You whistled and he came running on all four limbs. He clawed the ground to stop. You were both covered in blood. You heard a gulp and you could see a shaking Sasuke with your byakugan. In front of you were two more Akatsuki, and their chakra felt familiar. You were in a fighting stance and so was Naruto. You remembered that the Akatsuki hunted demons. You looked at Naruto and quickly appeared in front of him with your arms horizontal to your body. You turned your head slightly towards Naruto but your eyes on the two men.

You- "Naruto run away quickly. Sasuke and Sakura, guard him with your life, you have no idea how important Naruto is to these people so guard them with your life or our lives as we know it are doomed to hell." Sakura nodded, Naruto looked surprised, and Sasuke wasn't even paying attention; he was just starring at one of the men. He was so mad looking you raised your eyebrow.

Sasuke- "…Itachi…" Your eyes went wide and you turned your head to the man said to be Itachi. The men took off their hats and you saw… Itachi. You were just staring at him with your eyes wide, your mouth slightly open, and no hint of anger on your face. You were so surprised he had joined the Akatsuki. You were mad that he joined the Akatsuki because Naruto was their target and you couldn't let them take him.

YM- "Crap! Why do I always have to fight the ones I love?!" You looked at him with tears forming in your eyes and the fish man looked confused at your crying.

Kinseme- "Hey Itachi! That one's crying! HA! Crying wont get you anywhere in life little girl! Nor will it stop us from killing you!" Itachi looked at you with an almost confused look. You had tears streaming down your face. You weren't making any noise, just crying. Sasuke looked at you in confusion. Sakura and Naruto had already left. You looked up at the man they called Itachi.

You- "how…-sniff-… could…-sob-… you… DO THIS TO ME! YOU SON OF A WHORE!" You were mad and sad at the same time. You had tears streaming down your face as your fists were tightened and you were yelling with such passion and force. Your hair moved in the wind as you shook it. Itachi no longer had a face filled with anger, but one of complete confusion and mixed emotions.

Sasuke- "Iki you said he ki-"You cut him off with placing your hand over his mouth.

You- "Because you'd hate me if I didn't." He looked confused then mad. You let go and looked back at the confused Itachi.

Kinseme- "Itachi, who is she?" Itachi looked away.

Itachi- "No one." You were pissed beyond words.

You- "HOW AM I NO ONE!!?? YOU RAISED ME FOR 4 FU----G YEARS! YOU WERE MY FAMILY FOR 4 FU----G YEARS!! YOU TRAINED ME AND CARED FOR ME FOR 4 FREAKIN LONG YEARS!! YOU WERE MY HAPPINESS AND I WAS YOURS!!! YOU WERE LIKE MY BROTHER!!! HOW AM I NO ONE!!??" Everyone was shocked, especially sasuke. Kinseme was stricken and Itachi was getting mad from what you said. You were so mad, and yet you were so sad.

Sasuke- "Iki? Is that true?" You fell to your knees. You were so mad at Itachi, you were crying on the ground. You ignored sasuke and looked back up at Itachi.

You- "you were my hero… the person I'd look up to when I was down… the person who I thought cared for me… but I was wrong!" You stood up and glared at Itachi, who had a surprised look. Air started swirling around you and wind blew your hair and rippled your clothes. Your wraps were ripping in places and streaming off like ribbons. Your eyes were glowing black and so were your kanji symbols.

You- "All you are is a traitor, who is afraid of what might happen so you kill people and run away… all you are is a coward who can't admit he is both a ninja and a caring person, so when someone gets too close, you kill them… all you are is a BA----D!! That boy you want, Naruto, is the most amazing person you can come across. He has never had his parents and he thrives to be strong, and at the same time he can be a ninja and a caring person… you kill people who are innocent and who you are jealous of… you are jealous of their power… thinking you could ever be my role model is the worst thing I have ever done. You are one person who will never get respect… you are one person that people cuss at behind your back because they hate you… you are one person who will never be loved or trusted… so I stand here saying that you made the worst mistake in your life turning against me, for I will kill you… now." You stood there as the wind died down and you glared with glowing black eyes at the completely surprised Itachi and could see the completely scared Sasuke.

You- "Oh, and just to make you cringe… your little brother here will be taking the final blow on you so when your rotting in hell you can say to your Akatsuki friends that you were killed by your little brother while your team has the excuse of being killed by me." He flinched and Sasuke was stunned. Kinseme smirked.

Kinseme- "HA! Little twerp you couldn't lay a hand on him." You smirked.

Itachi- "You idiot! She has Ai." Kinseme froze dead in his tracks and was shaking.

Kinseme- "She has Ai?" You smirked and charged at Kinseme and put 17 spikes of earth through him. He screamed in pain and Sasuke was sweating and scared half to death. You were smiling a bloodthirsty smile that even creeped out Itachi. Itachi took the opportunity and vanished. You looked back and snarled. You went over to Kinseme and spit on his face as he took his final breaths.

Kinseme- "Go… to…-cough-… hell…" You smirked and bent down.

You- "See you there!" You waved as he died. You stood up and looked back at the stunned Sasuke.

You- "you want to kill Itachi but yet you freeze once you get the chance… you say you're strong... but **_Sakura_** is a better ninja then you." You walked past him. You hadn't yet turned back to your normal self, but you were no longer glowing. Your symbols and eyes were still black.

You- "Let's get back. We have many deaths to report." He was walking behind you the whole way and was shaking. You arrived back to Konoha and the guards let you in while wearing scared looks. Kakashi appeared in front of you and saw Sasuke behind you completely traumatized. Kakashi looked at you and flinched.

Kakashi- "why are you drenched in blood?" You had no emotion on your face nor did you make eye contact.

You- "the Akatsuki is gone… dead." Kakashi looked surprised and noticed how Sasuke was completely fine and you were covered in blood.

Kakashi- "you did it?" You looked up at him with those eyes and he flinched.

You- "has Naruto returned?" He nodded.

You- "he helped, but other than him it was me." Kakashi looked surprised. He looked at Sasuke, who was petrified. Two medic Nin came up and took Sasuke and went to you but you jerked them off. Then Sasuke whispered "Why?" and you flinched. Your eyes went back to grey and your symbols went back to normal and you fell to your knees, then to the ground.

You woke up in a hospital with a sore body. You tried to sit up but it hurt and you cringed. You looked around the room and didn't see anyone. You felt hurt because no one cared anymore.

YM- "they remember… then I must make them forget."

You slowly sat up and put your hands together and performed a bunch of hand signs. Then a big purple ball came out and swept over the village making everyone forget about your accident. You slowly stood up and went out of the hospital because you supposedly weren't hurt. You were stumbling along the road and you saw Sasuke who smirked at you. Your legs gave out from the muscles being sore and you fell to the floor. His smirk vanished and he ran to you. You smiled at him.

Sasuke- "Are you ok?" You nodded. He helped you up. Your legs were a little flimsy still so your hands were on his shoulders with his hands on your arms supporting you. You looked up at him and you were centimeters away from each other. He blushed slightly and you looked surprised and blushed a bit. You smiled and backed away slightly. He looked surprised. He went over to you and held your hand.

Sasuke- "I want to show you something." You nodded and he led you through the forest and out into a small opening. It was beautiful. There was a small waterfall and a small pond with round rocks around it and flowers. You smiled a large happy smile.

You- "it's beautiful!" You stumbled over to the pond and looked at the waterfall.

Sasuke- "it's said that if you apply chakra to the pond and wade in the water, the people who you love will appear. They appear in order so the people closest to the waterfall are most important, then to the right and to the left is the least loved but still loved, and the person you love, as in marry love, will appear in the waterfall." You looked surprised.

You- "really? Who appeared in the waterfall for you?" He looked surprised from your question and blushed. You didn't get it and tilted your head. You shrugged.

You- "can I try?" He nodded and told you what to do. You followed and put in the first set of chakra and people appeared all around you. It was like a group photo in a circle around you. On the left side (least) was in order: Ino, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Shino, Tenten, Neji, Temeri, the Hokage, Lee, Kiba, Hinata, Sakura, friends that died from your village, Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto, Kakashi, your mother, and behind your parents, in the shadows…your 'brother'…Itachi. You looked around you to see the order. You scratched your head.

You- "I swore I would've put this in a different order. Is this right?" Sasuke wasn't looking because it was private.

Sasuke- "it's completely accurate, why? Can I look?" You didn't see Itachi because you were staring at where Naruto was compared to Sasuke.

You- "are you sure?" He nodded.

You- "ok." You winced as he turned around. He looked at the left and didn't recognize some people… then he saw he was both behind Gaara and Naruto and Naruto was ahead of Gaara! He saw the woman and raised an eyebrow.

You- "she was my mother… she just recently passed away…" Then he saw Kakashi was the second to the closest person to the waterfall and was stunned.

Sasuke- "Kakashi's that important to you?" You looked surprised and bug eyed and tried not to make eye contact.

You- "um…well…um…" He looked sickened.

Sasuke- "you don't like-". You cut him off from what he was saying.

You- "AHH GROSSS!!!! HOW CAN YOUR MIND THINK LIKE THAT?!?!?!?!" He looked relieved.

Sasuke- "than why is he that close?" You tried to drift off but he was starring you down. You snapped and yelled the following.

You- "OK!!! OK!!! OK!!! HE'S MY DAD!!! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!!!!!???" He was stunned and his eye twitched.

You- "that's why I hugged you at the hospital because I heard the conversation in the other room and I thought it was Kakashi talking to me, but it wasn't and then Naruto finally got it which was surprising and that's why we were laughing…" You stopped because Sasuke wasn't paying attention to you anymore but starring at what looked like Kakashi but when you turned around you saw Itachi appeared on your chart and he was really close to the waterfall. You winced and were not going to look at Sasuke.

You- "ok next part! You said you apply your chakra to the waterfall directly?" You heard no answer and quickly applied chakra to the waterfall and the picture slowly came up and you winced. It was…

YM- "holy crudddddddddddddddddddddddd!!!!!!!" You were stunned because no one appeared.

You- "what the heck does that mean!!!!?? NO ONE CAME UP!!!!" Sasuke looked at the waterfall and squinted. He saw 2 outlines and blushed. You began to see outlines form and you saw both Gaara and Sasuke.

You- "wtf?" Sasuke smirked.

Sasuke- "you love two people." You blushed and turned around.

You- "I DIDN'T SAY YOU COULD LOOK!!!!" He smirked and you ran at him and everything went away. You tackled him and fell to the floor. You were on top of him with your hands on his chest. You both blushed and you were going to get up but he gripped you arm. You turned back to look at him and looked confused. He smirked and leaned in. You were stunned at what he was trying to do!!

YM- "HE'S GOING TO KISS ME???!!" You quickly placed your hand over your mouth and his lips touched your hand. You quickly got up and smirked.

You- "I'm not that easy to kiss mister. My mom said don't kiss a man till 3 things: 1-you absolutely love him and he does you, 2- he's a total babe, and 3- he's approved by her! But since she's not here guess who you have to ask!!" He looked stunned.

You- "THAT'S RIGHT! MY DAD!! HEHEHE!" You laughed and covered your mouth. You didn't notice but he had grabbed your waist and started running back towards the village. He ran to your house and set you down.

Sasuke- "ok." You were surprised.

You- "I don't really think this is necessary! Really! He's too nosy!" You were pulling Sasuke's sleeve. He rang the doorbell and you were begging him to stop this.

You- "I was only kidding!!" Then Kakashi opened the door and saw you pulling on Sasuke's shirt. He raised an eyebrow.

Sasuke- "we need to talk to you." Kakashi looked stunned and sat down on the couch.

Kakashi- "she's not-" You looked offended.

You- "NO!!" Kakashi looked relieved.

Kakashi- "then spill." You were still doing little things to stop Sasuke but he was ignoring them.

Sasuke- "I was wondering if I could take your daughter on a date?" Kakashi was stunned and looked surprisingly at you. You were in an awkward place.

Kakashi's mind- "so she does like him? And he likes her? WAIT!! IKI'S ONLY 11!!!"

Kakashi- "you do realize that Iki's only eleven and your 12 or 13?" It never really hit you about the ages.

YM- "he's right I'm only eleven! I CAN'T HAVE A BOY FRIEND!!" Sasuke nodded.

Kakashi- "no. ." Kakashi smiled and left the stunned Sasuke and the almost relieved you in the room as he went to his room. Sasuke was mad. He grabbed you wrist and dragged you outside and back to the forest; back to the waterfall. He did the same thing and you appeared on the waterfall and pointed it to you.

Sasuke- "See?! I love you! Why don't you love ME!?" You were surprised by everything he said.

You- "because I'm eleven…and maybe in the future we could be something but right now I'm not ready to have a boy friend or anything near that." He looked hurt and sad. You stood up and walked back home and went to bed.

REVIEW! Thanks! Love you all!


	17. Troopers

Editor's note: Before you all kill me, I was in LONDON!!! I couldn't update... No, I really was! It was AWESOME! But um, sorry about the LOOONG wait. SOOO sorry! YIKES! I'm going to be murdered... I UPDATED NOW! DON'T KILL ME!!!

You woke up the next morning and avoided Kakashi. You had been called to meet with the Hokage so you went there and waited in his office's waiting room. In about 5 minutes you were called into the room. You walked in bowed, and took a seat in a chair given.

Hokage- "I saw your great power at the competition and I'm raising your level to a Dark trooper ninja."

You were stunned because the Dark Troopers were higher than jonin and go on more dangerous missions then jonin.

Hokage- "I know you are very young but you have the power, the only thing is that you'd be put into training for 3 years away from Konoha."

You looked sad.

Hokage- "if you accept you won't see any of your friends till your 14, that is if they don't go missing."

You looked at the Hokage with a serious look on your face. (Skipping half an hour of the conversation.)

You- "I accept, lord Hokage."

He nodded not happy or sad but serious. He handed you your training uniforms.

Hokage- "you will train in these three uniforms for the next 4 years. When you graduate you will be given a uniform and the mask is given to describe what animal you represent."

You bowed and took the uniform. You held it your hands as you walked down the road and some woman gave you sad looks and curtsied and the men bowed as you pasted with a brave face.

Part of previous conversation

Hokage- "you do realize that more than half of the people who go into this training don't come back alive?" You nodded.

End

You walked into your house and passed kakashi who was reading his gross book.

Kakashi- "where were you?"

You gave him a serious look and spoke gravely.

You- "at the Hokage's office. He's sending me on a long term mission so I won't be back for a while."

You were trying so hard not to cry so your voice was kind of off. He looked confused because he hadn't seen the uniform. You continued to your room and you began to pack.

Part of conversation

Hokage- "you will be leaving with the other troops tomorrow, do you understand?" You nodded.

END

You finished packing and unwrapped all of your wrappings.

YM- "no lies, today I tell everyone the truth." You stood up and jumped out your window. You went to Sakura's house. She answered and looked confused.

Sakura- "Iki?" You entered and followed sakura to her room.

You- "Sakura… I need you to do a really big favor for me, will you?" She nodded seriously.

You- "I'm leaving tomorrow to train with the Dark Troopers…" She gasped. "And I need you to give Sasuke and Kakashi this note, please. And don't tell them where I went please." She nodded and was teary.

Sakura- "IKI! Less than half of the people come back alive, why would-"

You cut her off and placed your hand over her mouth.

You- "because I need to learn to control myself or else I'll hurt innocent people, please."

She nodded than hugged you.

Sakura- "what about Naruto?"

You- "I'm going to tell him because he'll understand."

She nodded and let go.

Sakura- "is this good bye?"

You nodded. She hugged you again.

You- "bye sakura."

She waved and said, "bye" quietly. You went to visit all of your friends except sasuke and your father, and they all agreed not to tell. You appeared at Naruto's door and knocked. He answered and smiled. His smile vanished when he saw your face.

You- "I have something to talk to you about that's serious."

He calmed down and you guys sat on the couch.

You- "I'm going to train with the Dark Troopers."

He looked surprised.

Naruto- "but-"

You nodded.

You- "I know but I have to. I'm leaving tomorrow so I came to say good-bye. I'm not going to tell Sasuke or Kakashi because they'll try to stop me and I don't think I could handle it. I know you'll understand. I left a note for sakura to give them and can you please not tell them where I went. All the others are going to make sure the others aren't at the leaving ceremony; I even got some jonins to help. So please I say good bye now and I will see you again Naruto Uzumaki."

You hugged him and he hugged you back.

You- "good bye Naruto."

Naruto- "goodbye Iki-chan."

You were both tearing. You pecked his cheek and left. He waved while crying as you left. You appeared back home in your room. You ate dinner talking to your father and laughing for the fun of it, and at the end you said, "Thanks dad." At that moment you saw his face glow with happiness and you washed the dishes. At 8:30 you went to bed because you had a long day ahead of you; mostly because the first part you had to pass was walking, with nothing but the bag you bring (and the stuff inside), over 100 miles with no rest if you didn't want to lose the leader. You woke up from you watch vibrating. You woke up to see Naruto and Sakura with over 10 other people with flowers. You looked surprised and they all hugged you and made no noise but the silent fare wells. They left them on your bed and they all poofed out of your room. You got dressed into the training uniform and grabbed your backpack. You jumped out the window and you went to the line up for the Troops. You were stared at and you heard people saying things like, "she's too young", "oh my how dreadful to die at such a young age", or "how could they do this to such a young girl?" You hated it but ignored it. You were walking down the path of Konoha as people bowed and through flowers. You exited the gates of Konoha and looked back only to see Naruto waving. You smiled at him.

Other trainee- "he your boy friend?"

You shook your head no.

You- "a great friend, that's all."

The man shook your hand.

Guy- "I'm Mark nice to meet you."

You shook his hand and had no emotion on your face.

You- "Iki."

You turned forward and the guide was staring at you in curiosity.

Guide- "little miss I think you're in the wrong place."

The other people chuckled or smirked. You were mad and glared at him.

You- "maybe my name'll clear things up. I'm Iki… Hatake, Iki. Or better known as Kaze, Iki."

The name seemed to pierce through all the men and a few women.

Guide- "didn't know kakashi had a child."

You smirked.

You- "neither did he till a few months ago."

They all chuckled.

Guide- "well I see you are supposed to be here. At least we had a little chuckle before the pain starts. You will not be able to talk to me until this part of the exams is over, so you'll have to pay attention and follow me for all 100 miles of wilderness."

You smirked while the others had different looks.

YM- "simple…he won't answer because he can't. This is a mere clone that is meant not to talk, to give a little hint that we're not supposed to follow him, but find the other, the real guide."

You began to walk and told Mark you had to use the bathroom and no one waited for you except Mark. Mark seemed to be only about 17 or so. He was scared about losing the group so he was saying to hurry up but you didn't have to go you just had to get the others out of sight. He was scared. Then you called him over to the bushes. He was confused but came.

You- "finally they're gone."

He looked confused.

Mark- "what do you mean?"

You smirked.

You- "the reason why you can't talk to the guide is because it's a clone that can only talk when the producer of it is close by, so the real guide is around here, while the clone drags you out in the middle of no where to die."

He looked surprised. Then you heard clapping.

Man- "very good, impressive."

You both turned to see the guide.

Guide- "you're the first in a long time to figure it out, and even though you sir didn't figure it out you still acted like a teammate and waited for your member so you both pass and some others will figure it out later and also pass this part of the test. Here I'll show you the way to the campgrounds."

You stabbed a kunai in the guys neck and he went poof. You smirked and went back into the opening. Then about 50 clones appeared. You smirked and Mark looked almost scared.

You- "ok Mark show me what you got! We'll have a competition, whoever kills more wins!"

He nodded and became more confident. You took a kunai in your mouth and 3 in each had. Your movements made it appear like you were stiff. You weren't using your bloodline so you were having fun. Your Taijutsu wasn't great, but you still tried.

Guide- "ok Iki you have to work with your Taijutsu, what about genjutsu?"

You performed a seal and used your bloodline at the same time, so you saw his worst fear and made it appear in his mind. He was being scared out of his wits and you took it off.

Guide- "your great with Genjutsu."

This went on until your guide was on the floor tired and so was Mark. You were standing tall and just a little out of breath. The guide transported you to the camp sight. You were given everything you were supposed to get and you began your new training.

Hehehe... Oh, I don't own it. You know the rest.


	18. Goodbye

No, we don't own the song. Yes, she owns Iki. No, I own **nothing. **No, neither ofus own Naruto. :P Oh, BTW, I think she took part of this from a chain letter... O.o Ok, now that that is out of the way, SOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY for taking a MONTH to update... :P I would be mad with me if i was you... T.T And... ummm... Free virtual cheesecake? Hehehe... –runs- ok, well, thanks to these people for reviewing this story... Btw, this isn't in order!: sora, darkdemoness41791, Evil Bunny of Death, sora hideaki, Gaara's Pyro RACCOON, Pinata-Girl (:P), Ninjagirl4ever, gazeroflife, Gaara1Love, hoyt, BrokenAngle14, uchiha hikari, Raingirl4, LittleAngel22493, MysteriousStranger, gazer of life, 3, Bella-QueenOfTehWaffles, mina, lovefatedestiny, IEatChicken, AngelxOfxFire16, and heelyaz! Thank you ALL for reviewing this story, and to anyone who reads it in the future, thank you too! Now, ON WITH THE STORY!!!

Back at Konoha

Sasuke's POV

You- "where'd she go!" Kakashi looked upset. Sakura stepped forward with an envelope in her hand that said 'To Friends' and one that said 'Sasuke and Kakashi (Dad)'. You grabbed the envelope and ripped it open. You unfurled the letter. You read it as Kakashi read over your shoulder.

'Dear Friends,

I like you because of who you are to me...A true friend.

And if I don't get this back I'll take the hint…

Remember who you are to me… a true friend.

A good friend will come bail you out of jail...

But a true friend will be sitting next to you saying…

"WE screwed up, but we had fun! "

I'm Proud to be your Friend!

I've learned...that life is like a roll of toilet paper.

The closer it gets to the end, the faster it goes.

I've learned...that we should be glad God doesn't give us

everything we ask for.

I've learned...that money doesn't buy class.

I've learned...that it's those small daily happenings

that makes life so spectacular.

I've learned...that under everyone's hard shell is someone

who wants to be appreciated and loved.

I've learned...that the Lord didn't do it all in one day.

What makes me think I can do this alone?

Because I have you as my friend!

I've learned...that to ignore the facts does not change

the facts.

I've learned.

I've learned...that the less time I have to work, the more

work I get done.

When this is all over we'll laugh at the thought as we see each other's children become friends.

When I'm sad or depressed I'll think of your face and I'll have strength.

Your spirit will keep me going…

…My friend…

If I do not get this letter back I'll take the hint…'

There was another letter it was to Sasuke and Kakashi.

'Dear Sasuke and Father,

If you read this line,

remember not the hand that wrote it

Remember only the verse,

song makers cry

the one without tears.

For I've given this its strength

and it has become my only strength.

Comforting home,

mothers lap,

chance for immortality

where being wanted became a thrill I never knew

The sweet piano writing down my life

You Taught me passion

for I feared it was gone

You Showed me love,

when I thought it was lost,

So much more I wanted to give

to the ones who love me

I'm sorry

Time will tell

this bitter farewell

I live no more to shame neither me nor you

And you...

I wish I didn't feel for you anymore...

A lonely soul

An ocean soul

Sincerely,

Someone You Love'

You were sad and mad that she left.

You- "Where'd she go?!" Everyone looked down and went poof. All except Naruto who was walking back from the Troops departure ceremony. He was crying slightly but trying to be brave.

Kakashi- "Naruto why were you at the Troop departure? Do you know someone in it?" Naruto looked up with a tear stained face.

Naruto- "we all do." He disappeared and left you and Kakashi stunned.

You- "she went out for the DARK TROOPERS!! THEY NEVER LIVE!! AHHHHH" You shook your head in anger, while Kakashi was stunned.

Kakashi- "I need to think... no practice tomorrow." You nodded and fell to the floor crying for her... you knew she would die.

YM- "Iki..."

OMG! THE ENDING! That is the end. But don't worry, this wouldn't be a very good story if there wasn't... A SEQUAL! The **big** news is that there are FOUR Iki stories, and I will be eventually posting them ALL! She hasn't finished writing them yet, but when she does, I will have them up! Oh, and sorry once more, I took FOREVER to update... -dodges flying things- You can kill me all when I finish posting the fourth story... :D


End file.
